


Мне не нужен мир

by Gierre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fantasy, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Роберт не убивает Рейгара в битве у Трезубца, он берёт его в плен, чтобы отомстить за похищение Лианны. Поначалу месть приносит удовольствие, но с каждым днем король все больше сомневается в своей правоте.





	1. Трезубец

**Author's Note:**

> Автор идеи - Arianne Martell (fanfics). Обратите внимание на все предупреждения и теги прежде, чем открывать текст. Я редко пишу кинк в вакууме, здесь ради кинка пришлось приносить в жертву логику и временами обоснуй. Если вам не хочется увидеть воплощение пейринга Роберт/Рейгар, текст открывать не за чем. Если вам хочется увидеть радужных пони и ромашки, текст тоже открывать бесполезно. Всем остальным лучи из бобров и хорошего настроения.

Грязно-бурая вода затекает в доспех — Роберт бросает молот в сторону, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. Битву можно выиграть малой жертвой, и пока серебро металла погружается в мутное марево, ему кажется, что эту битву он выиграл честно. Яркие волосы Рейгара исчезают под тошнотворной смесью ила и крови. Победа сладка: Роберт поднимает ногу, защищенную массивным доспехом, и всем весом наваливается на грудь сраженного врага. Принц в последний раз вдыхает воздух вместе с почерневшей водой, кашляет, рукой тянется вверх, широко раскрыв нечеловеческие глаза, и Роберт увеличивает давление.  
Рейгар больше не шевелится — его тело затягивает ил, и на поверхности остается лишь искаженное гримасой боли лицо.  
— Она страдала больше, — шепчет Роберт. Его слышит только река. — Она страдала больше! — нога поднимается и вновь опускается с силой. Рейгар оживает еще на секунду — хрип, доносящийся из его груди, уносит вдаль Трезубец. — Ты не сдохнешь так просто.  
Роберт вспоминает лицо Лианны. Ее теплую смелую улыбку и открытый взгляд. Меховой воротник простого платья, широкие жесты, нежную фигуру. Он поднимает ногу еще раз, нутром чувствуя, что следующий удар отправит Рейгара на суд Богов.  
Дракон кашляет и шевелит губами — хочет что-то сказать. Вода вытекает из его носа, он жадно глотает ее. Огонь не победит Дракона — так говорили Роберту, и он нашел средство. Рейгар утонет, и так закончится его позорная бесчестная жизнь.  
— Пле-вать, — слышит Роберт. Шум затихающей битвы растворяется, остаются лишь два слога: «Пле-вать».  
— Что ты сказал? — Роберт дотягивается до рукояти молота. Рейгар видит это и, захлебываясь, начинает смеяться. Олень утопил Дракона, но победить его не сможет никогда — вот что Роберт видит в чужой улыбке.  
Он выбрасывает молот на берег, наклоняется к телу, подхватывает за руки и волоком тащит из лап Трезубца. Доспех Рейгара, промокшая одежда, его тело — все мешает Роберту добиться своего, но все же река сдается. Рейгар лежит на берегу, откашливая бурую грязь.  
Роберт стягивает перчатки, выбрасывает их прочь и начинает снимать доспех, который выдает Дракона лучше фиолетовых глаз и светлых, не по-рыцарски длинных волос. Доспех скрипит и сопротивляется, а Рейгар проваливается в забытье раз за разом, но грубые удары возвращают его назад к живым, и тогда он продолжает смеяться.  
— Ты не умрешь так просто, — повторяет Роберт. Он достает ил из реки и бросает горсть на светлые волосы, потом достает еще и еще, пачкая одежду, лицо, глаза — особенно глаза. Огонь и вода не могут победить Дракона, но его сможет победить позор и плен. Позор и плен могут победить любого. Роберт закидывает Рейгара на плечи и тащит прочь от Трезубца, прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию, чувствуя теплую кровь на своей щеке.  
— Нужна помощь? — кричат с разных сторон. Они смотрят на победителя и салютуют ему воздетыми вверх мечами. Роберт надеется, что они не найдут доспех Рейгара — у Трезубца бурный поток, а тяжелый металл быстро идет ко дну. Женщина, за которую он будет мстить, не должна больше страдать от чужих слов. Рейгар мертв, и с ним мертв её позор, так что все, что произойдет между ними дальше, — не для чужих глаз.  
Мейстер замечает неладное сразу — он знает Рейгара в лицо. У Мейстера много хлопот и тайн, а вокруг Роберта достаточно мудрых советчиков. Как заставить лекаря замолчать, спрашивает он. Они отвечают, что нужно упомянуть недозволенные ночные визиты. Мейстер нем, как рыба, он ухаживает за пленником и клянется, что будет молчать всю жизнь. Роберт колеблется, он хочет доверять тем, кто его окружает, верить в их преданность, ведь без такой веры не одолеть врага, но когда рана затягивается, а лихорадка отступает, он достает меч. Мейстер выдержал клятву — он молчал о страшном секрете всю свою жизнь.


	2. Клетка

Чужие смерти не вызывали вопросов, вокруг заканчивалась война. Штурм Королевской Гавани, Эшфорд, Трезубец — все превратилось в поток воспоминаний. Смерть Мейстера затерялась в числе прочих жертв. Роберт спускался в подвал, бросал пленнику кусок хлеба и возвращался обратно к свету — чувствовать себя Королем.  
Станнис рвался в бой — в душе Роберт надеялся, что ему удастся взять в плен Рейлу, и тогда месть, которую он планировал так долго, свершится в полной мере. Он приведет мать к сыну и покажет ей, что натворил ее муж. Она будет страдать, как страдала Лианна. Скупой, сбивчивый рассказ Неда о ее смерти был для Роберта лучшим доказательством невыразимых ужасов, чем подробные доклады Вариса о казненных в Гавани. Чем меньше говорил Нед, тем больше представлял себе новый король, тем сильнее хотел отомстить.  
Драконий Камень пал, но Рейла была мертва — Роберт думал об этом с тоской, и собственная тоска доводила до тошноты. Вот как низко он пал из-за проклятых драконов — жалеет, что другим досталась легкая смерть. Разве мог он раньше думать, что женщина достойна мучений?  
Ему дали жену и трон, советников и простор для отдыха, но мысли вертелись вокруг страшной тайны, оставленной в подземельях, куда не было хода никому, кроме крыс и несчастного узурпатора. Они видели его жестоким человеком, захватчиком, нарушителем спокойствия, их семьи не пострадали от огня драконов так, как его. Красавица-жена напоминала мертвую Лианну, но холод ее губ и презрение слов прогоняли всякое желание. Союз с Ланнистерами необходим — вот в чем было дело. Скользкий отец, брат-клятвопреступник и язвительный ребенок-карлик — вот каким было приданое Серсеи.  
В очередной раз спустившись под город, Роберт открыл клетку и вошел внутрь. У него осталось лишь одно поле боя — крохотная камера на самом дне, с единственным врагом. Рейгар лежал спиной к двери, уже много месяцев он не видел света, не чувствовал вкуса другой еды, кроме черствого хлеба, дышал пропитанным вонью сточной ямы воздухом.  
Роберт положил факел на пол, чтобы подойти к пленнику и проверить, жив ли он, но Рейгар дотянулся до дерева быстрей напуганной гадюки, бросил факел в яму и в полной темноте бросился на врага. У него было преимущество — он знал камеру так же хорошо, как свое тело, и знал ее на ощупь. Преимущество позволило ему нанести несколько ударов, но он не мог победить. Роберт перехватил его руку и оттолкнул к стене, услышав сдавленный крик, ударил наотмашь, отыскав источник звука, и попал точно в грудь — туда, где совсем недавно заживала страшная рана. Он ждал, что Рейгар вновь закричит, но тот не издал больше ни звука, и это взбесило Роберта сильнее, чем жалкая попытка нападения.  
— На что ты надеешься? — спросил он в полной темноте, слыша, каким уверенным и едким стал его голос. Он больше не мог говорить так наверху, там он был победителем, которому надлежало быть благородным с побежденными врагами.  
— Надеюсь, что ты сдохнешь тут вместе со мной, — ответил Рейгар, закашлявшись на последнем слове.  
Он был в отчаянии — Роберт чувствовал это, но отчаяние Рейгара не позволило ему покончить с собой, он жил, цепляясь за что-то, и это давало Роберту время для мести. Теперь можно начать — враг успел залечить прежние раны.  
Следующим вечером Роберт оставил факел перед решеткой. Ему нужно было видеть пленника для того, чтобы исполнить план. Он решил, что позволит себе быть безрассудным в первый день, и взял один моток бинта с чистой водой — на случай, если его безрассудство перейдет границы. Рейгар должен жить, до тех пор, пока Лианна не будет отмщена.  
Дракон снова лежал спиной к решетке, и Роберт подумал, что его снова ждет сюрприз, но ошибся. Рейгар безучастно смотрел в стену, и взгляд его был отрешенным все время, пока Роберт старался поставить его на ноги. Мыслями Рейгар был далеко, и Роберта раздражало, что он не может туда дотянуться. Он ударил по лицу, толкнул Рейгара в грудь, ударил по лицу еще раз, и остановился лишь когда заметил осмысленное выражение — презрение, и его было достаточно.  
— Ты убил ее, — сказал Роберт. Кулак взлетел в воздух, описал дугу и столкнулся с ребрами, защищенными тонкой кожей, покрытой синяками. Рейгар похудел — лихорадка после ранения и долгий голод превратили его в хрупкое подобие самого себя. Сейчас он бы не смог надеть доспех, который Роберт утопил в Трезубце.  
— Кого? — спросил Рейгар, почти равнодушно.  
— Лианну! — закричал Роберт в ответ. — Ты убил Лианну! — он радовался, что никто не услышал его. У него есть красивая жена, он не должен думать о мертвой женщине — не имеет права. Теперь он — Король, и у него есть обязанности.  
— Нет, — ответил Рейгар. Подбородок его упал на грудь, он осел, прижимая колени. — Нет.  
— Ты убил ее, — повторил Роберт. — Ты изнасиловал и убил ее. Из-за тебя она умерла. Ты — чудовище. Отвратительное чудовище, такое же, как твоя семья. И теперь они все подохли.  
— Нет! — Рейгар поднял голову — на лице Роберта растянулась улыбка — он понял, что задел врага за живое.  
— Они все подохли, один за другим. Твой безумный папаша, твоя шлюха-жена и маленькие ящерицы, которые вылезли из ее живота.  
— Нет! — Рейгар попытался подняться, но ноги не послушались его.  
— Они умирали медленно, — Роберт подошел ближе, наклонился над Рейгаром. — Твоя шлюха-жена перед смертью раздвинула ноги перед Горой. Ей понравилось, как он разделал её сыночка. Не так-то она тебя любила! — он говорил, а к горлу подступала тошнота. Что он делает? Зачем говорит такое? Разве можно говорить эти вещи мужу, отцу?  
— Нет, — прошептал Рейгар, и Роберт увидел в его глазах слезы — лицо Дракона было воздето к потолку, он шарил взглядом, как безумный.  
— Ты остался один, — закончил Роберт, ему было тяжело дышать. Рейгар убил Лианну — он достоин смерти и пыток, но его жена, его дети — они не заслужили такого. Их память не заслужила такого.  
— Будь ты проклят, — сказал Рейгар, но теперь вместо слез, на лице его поселилась безумная улыбка. — Будь ты проклят. Ты никогда не знал, что такое любовь. Ты жил войной, и теперь она закончилась. Наслаждайся, — безумные фиолетовые глаза прожгли Роберта, он отшатнулся. Слова Рейгара попали в цель — Роберт Завоеватель больше не нужен, теперь нужна лишь безвольная марионетка, чтобы править городом изнеженных, трусливых лицемеров.  
Роберт вышел из камеры, захлопнув за собой дверь, поднял факел и пошел прочь. Он прислушивался к звукам в темноте подземелья, надеясь услышать голос Рейгара, и понять, что он чувствует. Воспоминания о сказанных словах обжигали стыдом щеки — говорить такое было нельзя, он перешел черту. Смерть маленького ребенка, варварское насилие над принцессой — нельзя смеяться над этим, не важно — кто перед ним. Роберт представил себя сидящим на месте Рейгара, представил, как Рейгар рассказывает, что он сотворил с Лианной. Он мог произнести эти слова — описать, как насиловал возлюбленную Роберта, добавить к рассказу подробностей, но он не сделал этого. Опустошенный, Роберт вернулся в спальню, которая вновь была пуста, и с облегчением опустился в кровать. В их странном поединке, где Роберт атаковал, а Рейгар — даже не старался защитить себя, Дракон вышел победителем.  
Следующим вечером Роберт принес вместе с хлебом кусок мяса — извинение, которое он не мог заставить себя произнести вслух. Он ненавидел Рейгара и желал ему мучительной смерти, но никогда он не желал этого его жене и детям.  
На полу возле ямы валялась вчерашняя корка хлеба, кувшин с водой был перевернут. Рейгар сидел в том положении, в котором оставил его Роберт, и почти не дышал.  
— Я солгал, — слова давались Роберту с трудом. — Я сказал это, чтобы разозлить тебя.  
Голова Рейгара поднялась, он посмотрел на врага безучастным взглядом.  
— Они не страдали, — Роберт не умел лгать, и все знали это, но сейчас Рейгар должен поверить в любую ложь. Должен, если хочет прожить достаточно долго, чтобы Лианна была отомщена.  
— Королю нельзя быть таким дерьмовым лжецом, — сказал Рейгар. — Тебя обведет вокруг пальца собственная жена, если не научишься врать.  
Роберт подошел к яме, выбросил принесенное мясо, столкнул старый кувшин с хлебом, вылил воду из нового, а потом сел напротив Рейгара, с аппетитом пережевывая единственный кусок.  
— Зачем ты убил ее? — спросил он.  
— Я не убивал Лианну, — повторил Рейгар. В отличие от Роберта, он был хорошим лжецом — в его глазах светилась правда. Роберту отчаянно захотелось поверить. Вот как Драконы удерживают власть.  
— Ты украл ее, изнасиловал и убил, — сказал Роберт. — Она умерла из-за того, что ты сотворил с ней.  
— Я предложил ей стать моей женой, увез прочь от безумного отца и лицемерной дорнийки и ждал появления на свет первого желанного ребенка, — четкий выговор Рейгара был насмешкой над упрямыми словами Роберта.  
— Ты украл ее, изнасиловал и убил, — Дракону нельзя верить.  
— Я предложил ей стать моей женой, увез прочь от безумного отца и лицемерной дорнийки и ждал появления на свет первого желанного ребенка, — Рейгар повторил слово в слово, не сводя с Роберта прямого взгляда.  
— Если ты скажешь мне правду, я позволю тебе доесть хлеб, — Роберт протянул остатки.  
— Я предложил ей…  
Роберт вскочил, замахнулся ногой и ударил Рейгара в грудь, вспоминая битву у Трезубца. Кровь кипела внутри него, он чувствовал за плечами знакомую легкость. Нога поднималась и опускалась, снова и снова, туда, где Роберт нанес рану молотом. Мейстер сказал, Дракон умрет от грязи, попавшей в рану, но Роберт видел, что грязь пропитала Рейгара уже давно, и не может принести ему больше вреда. Рейгар выжил, подтвердив его мысли.  
— Я предложил ей… — шептали губы Дракона, но он осекался после нового удара. — Я предложил ей…  
Роберт вышел из камеры, захлопнул решетку и пошел прочь, надеясь заблудиться в темноте подземелья. Он оставил факел позади. Если у Рейгара осталась хоть капля чести, он найдет способ убить себя.  
Серсея не пустила его вниз следующим вечером. Она была неожиданно приветлива и рассказывала Роберту сплетни столицы. Он увидел, что эти разговоры доставляют ей больше удовольствия, чем то, чем они занимались в постели, и позволил говорить много часов подряд. Боги отняли у него Лианну, но Серсея не виновата в этом — отец выдал ее замуж за Короля, которого она не знала, и все же у нее нашлись силы сделать шаг навстречу их браку. Пусть болтает, женщины все — болтушки, разве есть в этом вред.  
— Ты часто уходишь, — обронила она третьего дня их неторопливых бесед.  
— Я больше не воин, — ответил Роберт, прижимая ее к себе, чувствуя жаркое дыхание. — Нужно смириться и стать королем, но я не могу.  
Она не нашла слов и ответила поцелуем, но Роберт был благодарен и за это. На следующий день, когда Серсея не пришла, он с облегчением пошел по ступеням вниз. При нем была вода и еда, и он надеялся, что успеет вовремя.  
Рейгар лежал на каменном полу, вытянув руку за решетку. Роберт заметил, куда тянулись его окаменевшие пальцы — много дней назад там горел факел. Дракон мечтал согреться. Роберт зашел в камеру, переложил Рейгара на спину, вылил немного воды на губы и прислушался к дыханию — оно было ровным, но слабым. Дракона спасло забытье, он едва жил, поэтому сумел продержаться так долго.  
Очнувшись, Рейгар потянулся к воде, но Роберт остался в клетке до утра, позволяя пленнику глотать крошечными порциями. Он вспомнил Трезубец, где Рейгар захлебывался мутной жижей, и подумал, что Дракон тоже вспоминает их последний бой. Тогда воды было вдосталь, и она убивала, теперь — дарила жизнь.  
— Дай мне умереть, — это были первые слова, которые произнес Рейгар. Роберт чувствовал, что утро вот-вот наступит, и ему нужно возвращаться в мир живых.  
— Ты будешь жить, подонок, — ответил Роберт, встал и носком сапога ударил Дракона в висок. — Ты будешь страдать так же, как страдала она.  
— Я не мог спасти ее, — сказал Рейгар. — Я сделал все, я сделал все, что можно. Никто не мог спасти ее — она хотела, чтобы ребенок жил.  
Роберт ударил снова:  
— Ты можешь обмануть остальных, можешь обмануть даже самого себя, но я знаю правду.  
— Ты не увидишь правду даже у себя под носом, — Рейгар рассмеялся. — Она любила меня. Она не хотела быть твоей женой.  
Третий удар был таким сильным, что Рейгар потерял сознание, но Роберту было все равно — он пошел наверх, чувствуя, что проигрывает сражения одно за другим. Враг был безоружен, слаб, одинок и мечтал о смерти, но все же он выигрывал — Роберт начал сомневаться.  
Серсея не пришла на следующий день, а служанка, которая досталась Роберту от безумного короля, заявила, что видела королеву в сопровождении брата. Тон ее был таким многозначительным, что Роберту стало дурно — захотелось ударить наотмашь и услышать, как хрустят кости. Он отослал служанку прочь и велел найти новую. В Королевской Гавани все прогнило насквозь, даже прислуга здесь плетет свои заговоры. Серсее должно быть тяжело жить среди врагов, не легче, чем ему самому. Они победили Драконов, но ересь, которая поселилась на земле под их жестокой тиранией, проникла глубоко в сердца людей. Уйдет много лет на то, чтобы освободить Королевства по-настоящему.  
Советники настаивали на подписании приказов, требовали назначить людей на важные посты, но он отмахнулся и ушел вниз раньше обычного. Ему нужно было узнать правду о женщине, которой он посвятил свою жизнь, ради которой поставил на кон свою честь.  
— Расскажи мне свою историю, ублюдок, — сказал Роберт вместо приветствия. Рейгар сидел напротив решетки, перебирая в руках кусок хлеба, который получил вчера. Он не взял в рот ни крошки — Роберт представил себе, какой голод испытывает пленник, и невольно в нем проснулось уважение.  
— Она была воином, — Рейгар улыбнулся — Роберта покоробила теплота, проявившаяся на бледном лице. — Она хотела сражений, хотела жить настоящей жизнью. Такие женщины рождаются раз в сотню лет. Ей не нравились танцы, украшения, наряды, она видела мир таким, каким видел его я. Впервые за много лет я полюбил женщину, — Рейгар посмотрел вверх, на своего пленителя, — ты никогда не сможешь так полюбить. Для тебя она была красивой игрушкой, с тобой она бы зачахла. Она боялась брака, спокойствия, она хотела бежать, и я позволил ей бежать. Вот моя история, ваше величество, — он полушутя склонил голову — это выглядело издевкой.  
— Ты взял ее силой, — упрямо ответил Роберт.  
— Я никого и никогда не брал силой, — Рейгар снова улыбнулся. — Посмотри на меня, разве мне нужна сила, чтобы вызвать любовь?  
Роберт заставил себя посмотреть — он хотел понять, что случилось с Лианной. Он обязан был понять и отомстить за нее справедливо. Рейгар был красив, и тусклые блики факела превращали его лицо в прекрасную маску. Длинные волосы скрывали похудевшее тело, они свалялись, потускнели, но Роберт помнил, какими они были раньше. Глаза Дракона светились удивительным светом его семьи, таких глаз не было ни у кого, ни в одном из королевств, на двух берегах моря. Роберт знал, что женщины любили Рейгара. Он знал, что женщины любят его самого, но это была другая любовь — они чувствовали его силу. Рейгару не нужна была сила, чтобы вызвать любовь — он говорил правду. И все же Лианна была обещана ему, Роберту…  
— Убей меня, — опять попросил Рейгар. — Там я встречусь с ней, и если я совершил зло, она накажет меня. Отпусти меня к моим детям. Если бы я стоял там, где стоишь ты, я бы сделал это для тебя.  
Роберт знал, что, по меньшей мере, последние слова Рейгара были правдой. Если бы Рейгар стоял сейчас возле входа в позорную клетку, он бы достал клинок и закончил его мучения. Но Рейгар не стоял над ним, и он не мог закончить его мучения, он мог только продлить их своим существованием. Своей уверенной улыбкой и просьбами о смерти.  
— Ты изнасиловал ее, — сказал Роберт. Он вспомнил день, когда тащил Рейгара на своих плечах. В тот день все было просто, и он хотел вернуться туда, к Трезубцу, к часу своего триумфа, ко дню, когда его жизнь была разрушена победой. — Ты убил ее.  
Повинуясь минутному желанию, он бросился вперед, схватил Рейгара, опрокинул на пол и прижал собственным телом. Закрыв глаза, он вспомнил Лианну — ее прекрасное тело, облаченное в изящный дорогой наряд. Так она оделась для турнира, такой он помнил ее. Отрешившись от всего на свете, игнорируя мычание Рейгара под собой, он снова и снова возвращался к этим воспоминаниям, пока не почувствовал возбуждение.  
Рейгар закричал.  
— Убей меня, — повторили его губы. — Умоляю, убей.  
Роберт стянул истрепавшиеся лохмотья с тела Дракона, придавил его ладонью к холодному полу и дернул собственный ремень.  
— Нет, — Рейгар плакал. — Дай мне нож и уйди, я убью себя сам. Пожалуйста, — он умолял.  
Теперь остановиться было уже невозможно. Рейгар пытался вырваться, упираясь в пол руками, отталкивался ногами, но ему не хватало сил. Он не ел много дней, минувшим вечером он выпил несколько глотков воды. Сознание его начало путаться:  
— Оставь мне хотя бы это, — шептал он. — Оставь мне хотя бы его.  
Роберт не знал, что делать дальше — он слышал лишь разговоры. Среди его друзей не было мужеложцев, и даже самые шумные пиры заканчивались пристойно. У мужчины должна быть жена. Но то, как изменился Рейгар, заставляло Роберта продолжать. Отступить сейчас значило бы показать слабость. Превозмогая отвращение и боль, он двигался глубже, вспоминая теплую улыбку Лианны и ее искренний смех. Он делал это ради нее, ради памяти о ней, он мстил за то, что Рейгар сделал с ней, и должен был идти до конца.  
— Нет, — теперь Рейгар шептал только одно слово. Он бессильно лежал на каменном полу, не двигаясь, и Роберт понял, что не добьется большего, даже если продолжит. Рейгар продолжал шептать свою молитву, когда дверь клетки захлопнулась, а свет факела исчез. Роберт шел прочь из подземелья, и по пятам за ним тянулся шепот: «Нет, нет, нет».  
— Она кричала так же! — не выдержал Роберт, остановившись в коридоре. Эхо разнесло его голос, и он больше не услышал ненавистный шепот.  
Когда он вернулся на следующий вечер, Рейгар был жив. Он доел хлеб и безучастно смотрел перед собой. Роберт знал это выражение и знал, как согнать его с лица Дракона. Когда он потянулся к поясу, Рейгар дернулся и попытался отползти к яме.  
— Она чувствовал то же, — повторял Роберт.  
Спустя неделю Рейгар перестал сопротивляться. Стеклянными глазами он смотрел перед собой, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг. Роберт не мог испугать его ни жестами, ни грубостью, ни словами — он понял, что последнее средство было растрачено, и теперь бесполезно.  
Неужели Лианна тоже сдалась в какой-то миг? Перестала сопротивляться, а Рейгар решил, что она любит его?  
— Почему ты сказал, что она тебя любит? — спросил он, но Рейгар не слышал его.  
Он перестал есть и пить, и несколько ночей подряд Роберт провел в клетке, заставляя смыкаться его челюсть, пропихивая мякиш, протирая губы водой.  
— Я думал, ты глуп, — сказал Рейгар, когда Роберт в очередной раз спустился вниз. — Но твоя жестокость не знает границ. Мой отец был подонком, но мне страшно представить, что ты сотворишь с Вестеросом. Кого ты взял в жены?  
Роберт ответил, забыв об осторожности:  
— Серсею Ланнистер.  
— Мне жаль ее, — отозвался Рейгар. — Если однажды ты уличишь ее в измене, ее не спасет даже божий суд.  
— Ты изнасиловал и убил…  
— Хватит! — Рейгар вскочил на ноги. От слабости он пошатнулся, но успел помочь себе рукой и встал к стене. — Ты твердишь, что я убил Лианну. Что ж, если тебе легче думать так, думай. Считай меня жестоким насильником. Я изнасиловал и убил Лианну — ты возложил этот грех на меня, пускай. Сколько изнасиловал и убил ты?  
— Никого, — ответил Роберт. — Я убивал лишь в битве.  
— Мейстер, — прошептал Рейгар. Он был в бреду, он не должен был знать. — Ты убил мейстера, немощного старика. Ты убил мою семью, моих детей, мою дорнийскую жену. Сколько еще женщин пострадало от твои рук? Мечтает ли Серсея Ланнистер о твоей смерти?  
Роберт подошел вплотную и ударил Рейгара в живот, заставив согнуться от боли. Пока Дракон тщетно пытался сделать вдох, он ответил:  
— Вы прилетели на чудовищах. Вы убивали невинных веками. На твоих руках столько крови, что ты никогда не сможешь отмыть их.  
— Теперь я виноват во всех бедах Семи королевств? — Рейгар смеялся. — Быть может, из-за меня приходит Зима, а Лето становится все короче? Болезни и голод — из-за меня? Твоя несчастная жизнь — я виноват в ней?  
— Я был счастлив, — возразил Роберт, — пока не появился ты.  
Когда он поднимался по лестницам, впервые за последние недели ему было легко. Наконец, он высказал то, что должен был. Рейгар уничтожил его счастье. Значит, месть справедлива.  
Советники стали виться разозленными пчелами. Роберт подписывал указы, не глядя, надеясь, что это заставит их отвязаться от него, но они возвращались с новыми свитками.  
— Требуется назначить начальника Городской Стражи, требуется одобрить приобретение нового комода для королевы, требуется подписать письмо с поздравлениями для…  
Роберт искал успокоение в вине, звал к себе Серсею, уходил на балкон и подолгу в одиночестве бродил из стороны в сторону, разглядывая проклятый город. Он был заперт в нем, как Рейгар в своей клетке, но его мучители не снисходили до прямых обвинений и честной драки, они льстили и обманывали, старались манипулировать им. Хуже других был Варис — евнух, которого Роберт возненавидел с первого дня. Лжец, интриган, он был тихой тенью, нашептывал Роберту гадости про тех, с кем он прошел войну от первого дня до последнего.  
— Отдайте сира Лорха Дорну, — шептал Варис. — Позволить им совершить справедливый суд. Отдайте им сира Клигана. Позвольте братьям отомстить за сестру.  
Роберт соглашался, но приходили советники Тайвина и напоминали ему, что война — жестокое время.  
— Каждый из нас совершил много ошибок, — Роберт вздрогнул, услышав эти слова — свою ошибку он помнил. Вынесенное на плечах тело врага. — Позвольте несчастным обрести покой, искупить вину.  
Он спускался в подземелье и находил там Рейгара. Иногда Дракон выглядел сильным, и тогда Роберт позволял себе бить его. Иногда Дракон прятался — Роберт расстегивал пояс и вновь обращался к воспоминаниям о Лианне. Иногда Дракон бессильно лежал на полу — Роберт заставлял его есть и возвращал к жизни. Сражение, которое он вел в тесной клетке, позволяло ему пережить еще один день.  
— Скоро ты станешь отцом, — заявила Серсея утром очередного бесполезного дня. Роберт рассеянно посмотрел на нее. Он не помнил, когда они спали в одной кровати. Могли ли она изменить ему с другим? Вряд ли, она не отходит от брата, разве можно в такой компании совершить преступление? Роберт кивнул и поздравил ее.  
— Ты странно выглядишь, — сказал ему Рейгар. Сегодня он улыбался.  
— Моя жена беременна, — Роберт не знал, для чего говорит это своему врагу. Ради забавы? Чтоб разозлить?  
— Ты так часто приходишь ко мне, — Рейгар смеялся, — странно, что у тебя хватает сил и на неё тоже.  
Слова разозлили Роберта, он придавил Дракона к стене, стянул ремень и с облегчением почувствовал его тепло своим телом. Торопливо вспомнив Лианну, он коснулся ладонью рта, собирая слюну, и отшатнулся. Рейгар стоял у стены, упираясь руками в нее, и не сопротивлялся. Давно ли он перестал? Роберт постарался вспомнить лицо Лианны, как делал раньше, но вместо него в голове остались очертания длинных светлых волос Серсеи. Он попытался вспомнить платье Лианны, за которым скрывалась изящная фигура, но в голове осталось лишь голое тело жены. Оно не возбуждало — Роберт боялся его. Когда Серсея приходила к нему в спальню, он зажигал свечи. Он говорил ей — это для того, чтобы лучше видно было ее красоту, но он боялся, что за спиной она держит нож.  
— Ты передумал? — Рейгар снова рассмеялся. Он сполз по стене, помогая ослабшим ногам, сел и заглянул в глаза Роберта.  
— Почему ты еще жив? — спросил тот.  
— Ты мстишь мне за разбитое сердце, — ответил Рейгар. — Или ты влюбился в меня, как Лианна несколько лет назад.  
Роберт плюнул ему под ноги и вышел, щелкнув засовом. В свете факела истощенное тело Рейгара показалось ему особенно уродливым. Кожа, кости, спутанные волосы, откушенные ногти. Сколько еще он выдержит в темноте, в одиночестве?  
Вечером следующего дня он спустился в подземелье с большой сумкой. Пока Рейгар хохотал от безумного восторга, Роберт связал его, неловко отстриг бороду, клочки спутанных волос, оставил в камере таз, кувшин с ледяной водой и кусок мыла. Рядом с кувшином в куске ткани свернуты были мясо и фрукты.  
«Он должен жить, — убеждал себя Роберт, выходя из камеры, — несмотря ни на что, он должен жить».  
Чтобы вспомнить лицо Лианны, он отправил письмо Неду. Пусть Старки пришлют ему портрет, хоть крошечное напоминание, отголосок ее красоты — разве он не достоин этого после всего, что сделал для ее памяти? Он сверг с трона тирана и держит в плену того, кто убил ее. Разве не положена ему хотя бы часть ее красоты?  
Рейгар ждал его, стоя возле клетки. Он держался за холодный металл двумя руками — когда факел осветил чистое лицо, Роберт едва не выпустил огонь из рук.  
— Я хочу сказать тебе правду, — глаза Рейгара были безумны. Он был так похож на Эйриса в этот миг. На мертвого Эйриса, которого Роберт увидел в тронном зале, когда все было кончено.  
— Говори, — приказал Роберт.  
— Я не любил свою жену, — сказал Рейгар. — Я хотел полюбить ее, но не мог. Ты тоже хочешь полюбить свою жену, но не можешь. Мы похожи. Лианна сказала, что видит меня настоящим. Ей не нужен был рыцарь, она сама была рыцарем. Она была прекрасна.  
Роберт не мог перебить его, охваченный воспоминаниями.  
— Темные волосы молодой волчицы, серые внимательные глаза — когда она смотрела на меня, мне казалось, она видит меня насквозь, — говорил Рейгар. — Когда она верхом неслась под стенами города, я видел крылья за ее спиной. Она знала, что такое свобода.  
— Она знала, — подтвердил Роберт. Ему не с кем было поговорить о Лианне. Он не надеялся, что ответ с Севера придет скоро.  
— Ей нужно было родиться в Дорне, — продолжил Рейгар. — Дорнийские женщины владеют оружием с детства. В Дорне она могла быть свободна. Она должна была стать моей женой вместо Элии.  
— И ты взял ее силой, — продолжил Роберт.  
— Я не брал ее! — закричал Рейгар. — Никто не смог бы «взять» ее, даже ты. Она бы умерла прежде.  
— Она была женщиной, — возразил Роберт.  
— Для тебя — она была только женщиной, — Роберт не знал, отчего, но эти слова обожгли его. — Я надеялся, что смогу защитить ее от тебя.  
— Я любил ее!  
— Ты любил каждую юбку, которую видел, — Рейгар опять расхохотался. — Ты ухитрился «полюбить» даже меня. Ты желал мне страшных мучений, но снимаешь штаны каждый вечер. Я радуюсь одному — мне не придется носить ублюдка от тебя. Женщинам, которых ты «любил», не так повезло.  
Гнев был настолько сильным, что Роберт толкнул Дракона, не задумываясь, и тот, споткнувшись, ударился о край ямы. Кость хрустнула, Рейгар стиснул зубы, но не закричал. Роберт бросился вперед, чтобы помочь, но тут же ощутил отвращение — для чего он старается? Снова и снова спасает врага. Лианна отмщена, она мучилась недолго, Боги послали ей скорую смерть. Ее душа давно успокоилась, и Роберту теперь нужно успокоить собственную. Пора положить конец сказкам Рейгара — он начал сходить с ума от одиночества и голода.  
— Завтра ты умрешь, — сказал Роберт, закрывая камеру.  
На следующий день у Серсеи началась лихорадка. Мейстер сказал, она могла замерзнуть от долгой прогулки, и велел не беспокоиться, но после слов Рейгара Роберту стало страшно. Он сел возле ее постели и ждал до самого утра, пока жар не спал.  
— Ты давно не проводил со мной столько времени, — слабым голосом сказала жена очнувшись. — Неужели ты не заснул?  
— Как я мог? — улыбнулся Роберт. Он поцеловал ее в лоб.  
— Ты помнишь, как меня зовут? — спросила жена.  
— Конечно, любимая, — он все еще улыбался.  
— Назови мое имя, — попросила она.  
Мысли судорожным потоком побежали перед ним. Он пытался вспомнить, но в голове было имя лишь одной женщины.  
— Уходи, — попросила Серсея. — Со мной все будет в порядке.  
Он замешкался.  
— С ребенком тоже, — в ее голосе послышалась сталь.  
Вместо того чтобы вернуться в свою спальню и отдохнуть, он достал фамильный меч и пошел ко входу в подземелье, но дорогу ему преградил вездесущий Паук.  
— Ваше Величество часто уходит в темноту, — сказал Варис. — Из темноты доносятся крики.  
— Тебе показалось, — Роберт отодвинул советника в сторону рукой, сжимающей ножны.  
— Ваше Величество должны знать, что путь через тьму известен многим, — продолжил Варис.  
Роберт остановился, он перехватил ножны и наполовину вытащил меч.  
— Некоторые не возвращаются оттуда.  
Варис отступил на шаг:  
— Ваше Величество не должны сомневаться в моей преданности, — сказал он. — Ваши тайны останутся вашими, я здесь ради другого.  
Роберт неохотно вернул меч на место в ножны. Он успокоил себя тем, что успеет отнять жизнь врага — другого врага, более опасного.  
— Говори, — приказал Роберт.  
— Не я один ищу секреты, которые могут быть опасны, — ответил Варис. — То, что я сохраню для вас, другие попытаются раскрыть.  
— Поэтому я несу меч, — прервал его Роберт.  
В глазах Вариса застыл ужас.  
— Вы хотите убить… его?  
Роберт тяжело вздохнул — порой его советники-интриганы проявляли чудовищную глупость. Что еще он может сделать с помощью меча?  
— Не делайте этого, — Варис подошел ближе и перешел на шепот. — В ваших руках оружие, совершенно бесценное для того положения, в котором вы оказались. Вы не любите слушать мои советы, и я не виню вас — вы видите во мне слугу Безумного Короля. Я мог избежать службы при нем, но я не отступил. Я не отступаю перед трудностями, даже когда они превосходят мои силы. Вы сохранили жизнь своему врагу — большего благородства нельзя и представить. Вы еще можете сохранить Дорн, и если мы будем действовать вместе…  
— Уйди с дороги, — Роберт попытался обойти Паука, но это было непросто — тот ловко встал у него на пути.  
— Ваше Величество, я слышал много безумных приказов, видел много ужасов в этих стенах, — продолжил он. — Вы можете прекратить это. Вы справедливы, — наконец Роберт остановился. Он надеялся, что останется в памяти других справедливым правителем. — Вы справедливы. Вы — воин, но война закончилась…  
Слушать дальше Роберт не стал — он ударил Вариса рукоятью меча и переступил через его безвольное тело. Спуск оказался долгим. Спускаясь, Роберт вспомнил слова королевы, ее ожесточившееся лицо. Может ли он сделать ее счастливой? Может, если прекратит уходить по ночам. Останется возле ее постели и покажет ей, что любит ее. Нужно просто закончить войну, обрубить последнюю нить, что связывает его с прошлым.  
Рейгар снова стоял возле прутьев. Даже в тусклом свете Роберт заметил, как распухла его нога. Он вытащил меч из ножен, отбросил их, обхватил рукоять двумя руками и поставил к груди Рейгара — туда, где остался шрам. Все должно было закончиться в водах Трезубца. Он проявил малодушие, позволив врагу прожить еще несколько лет.  
— Ты будешь жалеть об этом остаток своей никчемной жизни, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Я не стану жалеть о твоей смерти, — ответил Роберт. — Я мечтал о ней так долго, что буду отмечать этот день.  
— У тебя нет никого, кроме меня, — сказал Рейгар. — Твоя жена не любит тебя, твои соратники вернулись домой и начали делать детишек. Твои советники верны твоим врагам. Ты живешь в городе, который тебя ненавидит. Я — все, что у тебя осталось.  
Роберт надавил на рукоять, разрезав тонкий слой кожи, но Рейгар не шелохнулся.  
— Когда я умру, моя семья будет отмщена, — сказал он. — Всю жизнь ты будешь мучиться в одиночестве, и к старости не останется никого, кто мог бы вспомнить тебя молодым, сильным воином. Ты начнешь пить, а твоя спальня станет борделем, и так продолжится до тех пор, пока ты не надоешь им настолько, что они рассыплют яд в твои кубки.  
Роберт опустил меч, направив острие к полу, и оперся о него. Он делал так много раз во время сражений, выбирая твердые камни. Он любил чувствовать баланс стали. Теперь все ушло в прошлое. Ему нечего завоевывать. Плыть за море? Безрассудство, достойное Безумного Короля. Отправиться за Стену? На такое не решился бы даже Эйрис. Его последнее поле боя оставалось надежно спрятано в подземелье Королевской Гавани.  
Он осторожно положил меч на каменный пол, открыл клетку и отступил на несколько шагов.  
— Выходи, — сказал он Рейгару. После недолгих колебаний Дракон прошел вдоль решетки к выходу, ступил раненой ногой вперед, поморщился от боли и сделал следующий шаг. Он шел вперед до тех пор, пока меч не оказался у его ног.  
— Подними его, — сказал Роберт.  
Рейгар наклонился, ухватился отточенным движением за рукоять и потянул сталь на себя. Ему пришлось помогать себе второй рукой. Он опирался на здоровую ногу, давая отдых сломанной.  
— Ты уже мертв, — сказал Роберт. Рейгар устало вздохнул и оперся на рукоять. — Завтра я отведу тебя в город.  
Рейгар поднял на него удивленный взгляд, но Роберт не сказал больше ничего. Он не стал запирать клетку, не поднял ножны. Он оставил Рейгара с фамильным мечом, открыв ему спину. Часть его надеялась, что Дракону хватит сил на последний рывок, часть — мечтала, что Рейгар не предпримет попытки.


	3. Королевская Гавань

Варис опоздал на час. Роберт ждал его, измеряя комнату ровными шагами, но Паук появился из потайной двери внезапно.  
— Вы хотели видеть меня, Ваше Величество?  
— Мне нужна комната, — сказал Роберт. — Комната должна быть большой. Лучше, если это будет дом. Достаточно светлый, достаточно близко к Замку. Никто, — Роберт постарался придать голосу грозный уверенный тон, — не должен знать.  
— Он жив? — Варис отлично играл удивление.  
— Я надеюсь, — сказал Роберт прежде, чем понял, что говорит, но Варис промолчал, а выражение его лица не изменилось. Впервые за время их знакомства Роберт испытал благодарность к Пауку.  
Вечером Серсее захотелось совершить прогулку по парку. Роберт мог думать только о брошенном в темноте Рейгаре. Хватит ли ему терпения остаться у клетки? Если он уйдет достаточно далеко и потеряет сознание от боли, Роберт может искать его вечность в лабиринтах подземелья.  
— Сегодня ты рассеян больше обычного, — заметила Серсея. — Ничего, я понимаю. Я позвала тебя не для того, чтобы обвинять.  
— Вот как? — Роберт не стал скрывать удивления.  
— Я думала, ты станешь искать развлечений и девиц, — сказала Серсея, — но ты оказался совсем другим. Я хотела сказать тебе, что останусь в замке до срока.  
— Что ж, хорошо, — согласился Роберт — ему было все равно.  
— Я думала, ты удивишься, — сказала Серсея. — Думала, ты знаешь, что я хотела уехать к отцу, пока не родится ребенок.  
— Прости, — он почувствовал себя виноватым, — прости, они все время хотят от меня чего-то, и голова идет кругом. Что ж, хорошо, что ты останешься, я бы хотел быть рядом, когда родится ребенок.  
— Правда? — Серсея улыбнулась. — Наверное, ты ждешь мальчика?  
Роберт задумался об этом. Раньше он бы сказал, не задумываясь, «да», но когда он смотрел на Серсею, он мечтал вспомнить лицо Лианны. Девочка, дочка могла помочь ему забыть волчицу. Он бы вспоминал ее лицо, их жизнь могла бы наладиться.  
— Я буду рад, если родится девочка, — ответил он. — Наверное, ты уже выбрала имена?  
Серсея улыбнулась еще шире:  
— Я хотела бы назвать девочку Мирцеллой, — сказала она.  
— Очень красиво, — откликнулся Роберт. На короткий миг он почувствовал, что стоит рядом с женщиной, которая может сделать его счастливым. Потом она ушла, и он вспомнил, что с каждой минутой Рейгар может убежать дальше от клетки. Забыв об осторожности, он побежал ко входу в подземные коридоры.  
Рейгар сидел снаружи, придерживая рукой меч в ножнах. Когда Роберт сумел разглядеть его лицо, Рейгар медленно опустился на бок и потерял сознание. Тело его оказалось горячим, судороги сводили обе ноги. Роберт перекинул его через плечо, чувствуя, как изменился его вес. И все же подъем отнял много сил. За последние годы подъем и спуск к камере были единственным упражнением, которое он выполнял. Нужно было возвращаться к тренировкам, нужно было перестать пить вино, которое подливал услужливый Пицель, утверждая, что это полезно для душевного спокойствия.  
— Джон, — прошептал Рейгар, когда они были на полпути. Роберт понял, что он бредит. — Джон, тебе не нужно уходить. Не уходи. Она — совсем другое. Я нужен ей, Джон. Я должен ее спасти.  
— Кто такой Джон? — окликнул Роберт, перехватив Рейгара.  
— Не отнимай его у меня, — попросил Рейгар. Роберт вспомнил, когда впервые услышал эту фразу, и ему стало жарко.  
Варис ждал их возле выхода. Он был один, в его руках была чистая просторная одежда. Увидев, в каком состоянии находится Рейгар, Варис сделал глубокий шумный вдох.  
— Ему нужен мейстер.  
— Найдите того, кто будет молчать, — приказал Роберт. — Или заставьте его молчать.  
Оставляя Рейгара на плече низкорослого Вариса, Роберт изо всех сил сжал рукоять меча. Он не мог выйти из замка и остаться незамеченным. Варис найдет способ вывести раненого пленника. Паук оказался единственной надеждой, и Роберт был уверен, что еще расплатится за свою слабость, но сейчас его мысли были заняты другим.  
«Он должен выжить, — повторял про себя король, — он должен выжить».  
Варис вернулся спустя два бесконечных часа. Он развернул перед Робертом крошечный клочок карты, указал на дом в верхнем городе, потом бросил бумажку в очаг и передал Роберту ключ.  
— Я покажу короткий путь.  
Потайные пути Королевской гавани были поистине опасны. Можно было скрыться за дверью и никогда больше не найти выхода. Говорили, Варис знает их все. Он уверенно вел Роберта вперед, молча, с безразличным выражением на лице.  
— Ты никому не расскажешь об этом, — сказал Роберт, хотя чувствовал, что это не обязательно.  
— Никто не узнает, — согласился Варис. Если он и был оскорблен, то не показал этого. — Я позабочусь о еде.  
— Нет, — Роберт знал, что еда из рук врага — оружие не менее опасное, чем острый клинок. Он никогда не обратился бы к подобному, но Варис был Мастером над шептунами.  
— Я — единственный в этом городе, кто боится его смерти больше, чем вы, — сказал Варис. — Я буду пробовать все сам.  
Роберт кивнул. Им предстоял долгий тяжелый разговор, но Варис не настаивал на нем.  
— Королева заметит ваше отсутствие, ваше величество, — добавил Варис. — Вам нужно убедить ее, что оно безвредно.  
— Как? — он готов был уцепиться за любую ниточку.  
— Если она узнает, что вы ходите к женщине, — начал Варис.  
— Нет, — ответил Роберт. — Я не буду ей лгать.  
— Если она узнает правду, — начал Варис.  
— Правду она не узнает тоже, — сказал Роберт.  
— Если вы оставите ее в неведении, ее отец начнет подозревать вас, он постарается выяснить все с помощью собственных «шептунов», — сказал Варис.  
— Когда это случится, мы решим, что делать, — Роберт больше не хотел говорить о Серсее. Он хотел увидеть, что Рейгар жив.  
Дракон лежал на просторной кровати, укрытый белоснежным одеялом. Варис нашел дом, похожий на королевские покои. Роберт не знал, чем вызвана такая симпатия вечно отстраненного Паука, но если дело было в обаянии Дракона, эта симпатия была объяснима.  
Рейгар был без сознания, Роберт прошел к изголовью и сел на жесткий табурет.  
— Вам не обязательно быть здесь, — сказал Варис.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — ответил Роберт, — что всем будет лучше, если я вовсе исчезну. Но я не сделаю этого, Варис, так что вам придется смириться.  
— Я не имел этого в виду, — поспешно ответил Варис. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что…  
— Я сделал это с ним, — Роберт прервал советника. — Я сделал это. Я был уверен, что он разрушил мою жизнь. Я был уверен, что он украл мою возлюбленную, обесчестил ее и довел до гибели. Люди верили мне. Теперь город принадлежит оленям и львам, и они рвут его на части.  
— Вы говорите мудрые вещи, ваше величество, — заметил Варис.  
— Это видят даже дети, Варис, больше всего на свете я не люблю лесть, — сказал Роберт. — Мне нравились турниры, потому что в них нет места лести. Ты можешь быть сильнее врага, ты можешь быть слабее его — это решит исход поединка. Если ты оказался слаб, ты можешь усердно тренироваться и попытать счастья снова.  
— Для этого вы оставили его в живых? — Варис кивнул на Рейгара, но Роберт помотал головой.  
— Джон, — прошептал Рейгар опять, — не уходи.  
— О ком он говорит? — Роберт подскочил на ноги.  
— Он не хотел бы, чтобы я сказал вам, — осторожно заметил Варис.  
— Плевать мне, хотел бы он или не хотел, я — твой король!  
— Джон Коннингтон, — поджав губы, ответил Варис.  
— Десница Эйриса?  
Варис кивнул.  
— Где он?  
— Никто не знает, — Варис развел руками.  
— Корми сказками своих пташек, а меня избавь от них. Где он?  
— Безумный Король изгнал его в Эссос, — ответил Варис.  
— Найди его, — Роберт не отводил взгляда от шрама на груди Рейгара. — Найди и расскажи ему об этом месте.  
— Джон Коннингтон был его другом, — сказал Варис.  
— Он зовет его, конечно, он был его другом! — взорвался Роберт. — У него больше нет семьи, дома, но у него может остаться хоть кто-то.  
— Вы надеетесь, Коннингтон поможет ему бежать? — удивился Варис.  
— Убирайся, — Роберт указал на дверь. — Убирайся, я сам найду дорогу назад.  
— Я просто хочу понять вас, ваше величество, — покидая комнату, сказал Варис.  
— Я сам хочу понять себя, — отозвался Роберт.  
Он просидел возле кровати до заката. Нужно было возвращаться в замок. Дверь скрипнула — он обернулся и увидел закутанного в черное старика.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Роберт.  
— Я предпочел бы не называть имени, — прохрипел старик. — Вам не нужно волноваться, я пришел осмотреть рану.  
Роберт остался на месте и следил, как возится с поломанной ногой старик.  
— Если бы они узнали о вашем милосердии, — сказал он, — они бы относились к вам иначе.  
— Мне плевать, как они относятся ко мне, — ответил Роберт.  
— Это заметно, — голос, который ответил ему, не принадлежал старику — Рейгар очнулся. — Почему здесь темно? — спросил он.  
— Ночь, — ответил Роберт. — Весь день ты был без сознания.  
— Я слышал голос Вариса, — сказал Рейгар. — Вы спорили.  
— Тебе нужно отдыхать, — Роберт встал и пошел к выходу.  
— Ты придешь завтра?  
Роберт замер, повторяя про себя услышанное. Издевка? Очередная ловушка?  
— Да, — ответил он. Когда дверь закрылась, он привалился к ней, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Ему не нужно было позволять этим людям увидеть Рейгара — они уже верны ему, хотя видели его лишенным чувств. При первой возможности Рейгар бежит из города, и они больше никогда не увидят друг друга. Не для этого ли Роберт вытащил его из клетки? Месть свершилась, справедливой она была или нет — он никогда не узнает. Рейгар должен обрести покой. Джон Коннингтон, которого он зовет, может помочь. В Эссосе Рейгар будет в безопасности.  
Роберт пытался заставить себя уйти, но вместо этого сел на пол у двери. Нужно позволить им вылечить рану, дать Рейгару возможность восстановить силы и вернуть его в подземелья города. Он убьет Вариса, убьет безымянного лекаря, а потом убьет тех, кого они знали. Все вернется назад. Он будет спускаться вниз вечерами и оживать в темноте.  
Варис нашел его утром.  
— Ваше величество, вы напугали Совет, — сказал он.  
Роберт разлепил глаза.  
— Они думают, что я сбежал? — он рассмеялся.  
— Они думают, что кто-то похитил вас или убил, — без тени улыбки сказал Варис. — Вам придется объяснить им, что произошло.  
— И у тебя, конечно же, есть подходящий план? — ничто не могло испортить ему настроение — он знал, что за его спиной — дверь в комнату Рейгара.  
— Вы посетите бордель, Ваше величество, — ответил Варис. — Бейлиш подтвердит ваше присутствие там за вполне разумную плату и может изложить подробности, если вы окажетесь достаточно щедры.  
— Заплатите ему, — легко согласился Роберт.  
— Боюсь, в таком случае он откажет, — Варис нахмурился.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы с ним поговорил я?  
— Он ведь ваш советник, не мой, — Варис был непроницаем.  
— Ему можно доверять?  
— Конечно же, нет! — наконец, Варис перестал быть невозмутимым.  
Роберт отправил его прочь, распахнул дверь и пошел в комнату. Рейгара не было в постели — она была смята, старая повязка валялась у изголовья. В соседней комнате было слышно плеск воды. Роберт сел на край кровати и приготовился ждать. Его терпение лопнуло через несколько минут, он встал, подошел к двери и приоткрыл ее.  
Изломанное, покрытое шрамами, ссадинами и язвами тело Рейгара проявилось в просвете. Роберт стиснул зубы — он сделал это. Уйдут годы на то, чтобы вернуть Рейгару хотя бы часть того, что он мог у Трезубца.  
— Ты шумно дышишь, — сказал Дракон не оглядываясь.  
— Ты уже можешь стоять?  
— После того, что я пережил, мне начинает казаться, что я могу все, — ответил Рейгар. Его слова задели Роберта.  
— Что говорит старик?  
— Говорит, у меня очень красивое лицо, — сказал Рейгар. — Говорит, мне лучше оставаться в постели.  
— Зачем же ты встал?  
— Хочу почувствовать чистоту, — ответил Рейгар. — Не знаю, что ты приготовил для меня, но…  
— Я сказал Варису найти Джона, — прервал его Роберт.  
Рейгар уронил бритву. Роберт только теперь понял, что Паук оставил Дракону все средства для самоубийства, но выхватывать их было глупо.  
— Откуда ты узнал? — голос Рейгара был тише обычного.  
— Ты повторяешь его имя, — он не решился добавить: «Когда думаешь, что никто не слышит».  
— Что ты приказал Варису сделать?  
Роберту показалось, что Рейгар готов выхватить бритву и броситься на него — так напряглось его тело.  
— Рассказать, где ты, — ответил Роберт.  
Рейгар обернулся к нему — на его лице замерло неподдельное удивление, почти детское.  
— Почему ты делаешь это для меня?  
— Ты не убивал её, — уверенно сказал Роберт.  
— Ты понял только теперь? — Рейгар опустил руки. Он успел сбрить бороду и отрезал свалявшиеся волосы. Роберт вспомнил, как воды Трезубца пачкали белоснежные локоны. Все осталось там, их жизни, их красота. Теперь есть лишь воспоминания и надежда, что жизнь однажды закончится.  
Роберт кивнул.  
Рейгар подошел к нему и обнял, прижимаясь голым холодным телом к грубой одежде. Роберт стоял неподвижно, и лишь спустя минуту руки его обняли Рейгара.  
— Я любил ее, — прошептал Роберт. — Я любил ее больше жизни.  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Рейгар. — Она была прекрасна.  
Роберт ушел, чувствуя облегчение. Даже если Рейгар лгал, он хотел верить в эту ложь. Она больше не имела значения. Лианна умерла, им оставалось только хранить о ней светлую память.  
Бейлиш оказался скользким, но легко согласился на сделку.  
— Если вам действительно понадобятся услуги моих скромных заведений, вы можете не волноваться о приватности, — сказал он.  
— Сделайте так, чтобы об этом узнало достаточно людей, — сказал Роберт. — Но чтобы это не вызвало подозрений.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — он поклонился и ушел. Роберт не помнил, когда подписал приказ о его назначении. Кто подсказал ему сделать это? Варис? Ланнистеры? Его мысли были слишком далеко от государственных дел.  
Серсея нанесла визит вежливости и заверила его, что беспокоилась о его здоровье. По ее лицу он понял, что она услышала достаточно от людей Бейлиша. Пусть думает, что он ходил в бордель, — ему все равно. Утром он сможет увидеть Рейгара снова.  
Лекарь знал свое дело — он лечил не только перелом, он приносил порошки и кувшины с пахучими эликсирами, обрабатывал ссадины, синяки. Роберт заметил, что из комнаты исчез неприятный запах сточной канавы.  
— Вчера вечером ко мне приходил Варис, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Он предлагал тебе бежать?  
— Нет, — Рейгар встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Достаточно близко, чтобы посмотреть на кусочек неба, но недостаточно, чтобы его было видно. Тонкие занавески надежно заслоняли его фигуру, и для горожан он мог быть кем угодно, кроме того, кем являлся на самом деле.  
Роберт подошел к окну и встал по другую сторону.  
— Он рассказал мне о тех, кто выжил, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Выжил? — это было невозможно.  
— Мой брат и моя сестра.  
Роберт не сказал ни слова. Варис мог быть интриганом, но безумцем он не был. Если бы речь шла о другой семье, он бы мог найти мальчика, девочку — кого угодно, и выдать их за брата и сестру Рейгара. Но речь шла о Драконах. Роберт смотрел на белоснежные волосы Рейгара и пытался представить, о чем он думает.  
— Он вывез их из Замка, — продолжил Рейгар. — Они живы.  
— Где они? — невольно спросил Роберт.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Рейгар. — Варис тоже не знает. Это слишком опасно. Он знает только, что они живы, и знает, кому задавать вопросы о них.  
— Он опасный человек, — усмехнулся Роберт, удивляясь чужой предусмотрительности.  
— Самый опасный в этом городе, — подтвердил Рейгар.  
— Зачем он сказал тебе о них?  
— Возможно, хотел успокоить, — ответил Рейгар. — Возможно, хотел подарить надежду. Возможно, хотел сказать мне, что я — не единственный законный наследник престола. Меня можно заменить.  
Роберт почти успел сказать: «Нет». Безумие, что охватило его в последние дни, было похоже на то, что подкралось перед восстанием. Он не мог думать ни о ком, кроме Рейгара, но эти мысли приносили только мучения. Так было с Лианной. Она была для него смыслом жизни, причиной для любых жертв, и, в конечном счете, она предала его. Он не мог позволить, чтобы Рейгар занял ее место. Достаточно было того, что он — мужчина.  
— Я бы хотел увидеть их, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Это опасно, — сказал Роберт.  
— Я просто говорю, что хотел бы, — отозвался Рейгар. — Мы редко получаем то, чего хотим.  
Роберт отвернулся. Он знал, чего хочет. Опрокинуть Рейгара на кровать, дотянуться до бальзамов, которые лекарь оставил у изголовья, снять одежду — или остаться в ней для начала — не важно. Придавить его к белоснежной простыни и смотреть, как выгибается хрупкое тело. Возвращаться снова и снова, смотреть, как он возвращается к жизни. Взять в руки учебный меч и дать ему второй. Уехать глубоко в лес и там забыть обо всем на свете, позволяя себе смеяться в голос. Он знал, чего хочет, и знал, что не получит этого никогда. После того, что он сделал, он не получит даже толики.  
— Мне пора, — он развернулся и пошел к выходу, размышляя над словами Бейлиша. Возможно, ему действительно пора оценить работу Мастера над монетой. Краем уха он слышал, что в борделях Петира можно было найти кого угодно. Может у них есть кто-нибудь со светлыми волосами?  
— Стой.  
Роберт замер.  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Рейгар. Роберт услышал его шаги за спиной. Он подумал, что Варис мог дать Дракону когти — стилет, кинжал или даже короткий меч, но не обернулся. — Скоро придет старик, — Рейгар стоял за его спиной, теплая ладонь касалась плеча. — Он приходит утром, днем и вечером.  
Роберт смог закончить фразу сам: «Он не приходит ночью».  
Днем у него началась лихорадка. Он попросил воды, лег в постель и попытался унять дрожь. У него больше не было оправдания, он не мог и дальше считать, что мстит за любимую женщину. Рейгар не причинял ей вреда — он пытался спасти ее от несчастливого брака. Любил ли он ее? Когда ревность колола Роберта в грудь, лихорадка накатывала с новой силой.  
— Тебе нездоровится? — на пороге стояла Серсея. Живот ее был таким большим, что она поддерживала его, как многие женщины на позднем сроке. Роберт улыбнулся — это была правильная жизнь. Она пришла, хотя думала, что он был в борделе Бейлиша. Все равно пришла к нему.  
— Скоро это пройдет, — ответил он. — Не беспокойся и будь осторожна — ты можешь заразиться.  
— Ты прав, — она не на шутку испугалась. — Прости, я пойду. Пришлю к тебе мейстера.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Роберт.  
— Вы, мужчины, так боитесь лечиться, — она рассмеялась и прикрыла за собой дверь. Мейстер не пришел — Роберт был благодарен за это.  
К вечеру ему стало лучше. Он дал себе слово, что никуда не пойдет. Достаточно остаться в собственной спальне — не самый великий из его подвигов. Остаться, выспаться, а утром пойти к жене и поблагодарить ее. Они еще могут быть счастливы. Джон приплывет из Эссоса, заберет Рейгара к его брату и сестре, и Роберт навсегда забудет о них. Он возьмет с Рейгара слово, что тот не попытается вернуть трон, и поверит данному обещанию, потому что этот дракон — человек чести.  
Заснуть ему не удалось. Когда на замок опустилась ночь, он зажмурился и стал считать вслух, но это быстро надоело. Потом он начал ходить по комнате, потом — стал смотреть на звезды над городом. Его мысли возвращались к потайному пути.


	4. Джон

Когда он понял, что стоит перед дверью, возвращаться назад было уже поздно. Внутри горела единственная свеча, и Рейгар стоял у окна, в точности как утром. Он опирался на здоровую ногу, а сломанную — берег. В тусклом свете изувеченное тело казалось почти здоровым.  
Роберт ненадолго замер на пороге, но собственная нерешительность злила — он захлопнул дверь и пересек комнату, остановившись совсем близко от Рейгара.  
— Ты был смелее, когда я не мог стоять, — сказал Дракон. Вспышка гнева окатила Роберта с ног до головы, но когда он почувствовал собственную руку на шее Рейгара, и увидел выражение фиолетовых глаз, гнев отступил. Эти слова нужны были им обоим. Все это просто шутка — часть противостояния, часть мести — игра.  
Роберт протащил Рейгара через всю комнату до кровати и бросил на нее, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Все это — игра, ничего серьезного.  
— Жаль, что ты не был таким слабаком у Трезубца, — прошептал Рейгар, смеясь, но его тело послушно развернулось, и он прогнулся навстречу в точности так, как представлял себе Роберт. Стон, вырвавшийся из его груди, был настоящим, он вцепился в белоснежные простыни и прикусил губы.  
Роберт вспомнил, что раньше вспоминал Лианну, чтобы почувствовать возбуждение, и подумал, что теперь ее образ мог лишь помешать. Ему хотелось забыть о ее существовании, чтобы ее тень перестала висеть над ними. Она предала их обоих, стравила на поле боя. Трезубец был ее победой — она проломила грудь Рейгара, неподъемный молот был в ее руках, не в его.  
Он понял, что представляет ее, удерживая Рейгара за спину, и он надеялся, что Драконы не умеют читать мысли. Он хотел сделать ей больно, так больно, как только сможет. Хотел, чтобы она прошла через то, через что он заставил пройти Рейгара. Ей нужно было всего лишь объяснить — рассказать, что она не хочет брака. Вместо этого она изобразила покорность и уничтожила его жизнь. Не это ли сейчас делает Серсея?  
— Что с тобой? — прошептал Рейгар.  
Роберт понял, что его ногти расчертили новые ссадины на спине Рейгара. Он посмотрел ниже — на ягодицах остались красный пятна — будущие синяки.  
Отвечать было нечего — он не мог солгать, но правда навсегда закрыла бы от него потайную дверь. Он промолчал.  
— Расскажи мне, как она умерла, — попросил Рейгар. Роберт хотел отстраниться, но Рейгар перехватил его руку и потянул к себе.  
— Я не видел ее, — сказал Роберт. Он остался в прежнем положении — у него не было выбора. — Нед рассказал мне. Он был рядом с ней, когда она умирала.  
— Ты веришь ему? — спросил Рейгар.  
— Да.  
— Значит, ее больше нет, — сказал Рейгар. — Она ничего не узнает. Мертвые не возвращаются.  
Роберт посмотрел на белоснежные волосы, его взгляд скользнул ниже — к бело-алым бороздам от собственных ногтей, еще ниже — туда, где проявятся синяки. Он закрыл глаза и навалился на Рейгара всем весом. Лианна умерла — Нед видел это. Ее больше нет, и она не вернется к ним. Но Рейгар жив.  
Когда он снова услышал стоны дракона, воспоминания о Лианне исчезли. Они были одни на просторной кровати, и Роберту достаточно было платить Бейлишу за молчание, чтобы возвращаться сюда каждый день.  
Следующей ночью он не колебался — как только прислуга вышла из комнаты, он подошел к двери, проделал долгий путь до покоев Рейгара и открыл дверь. Они перестали говорить — разговоры причиняли им боль и заставляли думать о будущем. Роберт чувствовал, как напрягается Рейгар, когда молчание затягивалось надолго. Спокойствие вокруг них не могло длиться долго, и они ждали бурю, но пока ничего не происходило, могли делать то, что приносило удовольствие.  
Тело Рейгара возвращалось к жизни — через три недели лекарь снял повязки и стал навещать дракона один раз в день — утром. Роберт приходил сразу после его ухода и оставался до глубокой ночи. Карманы Бейлиша с каждым днем становились все тяжелее, взгляды Вариса — все серьезней.  
Он послушно исполнял все приказы короля, и Роберт ни разу не видел, чтобы Паук следовал за ним или отправлял к нему кого-то из своих пташек, но когда Варис появился на пороге спальни Рейгара поздно ночью, он понял, что Паук знал обо всем с первого дня. Терпение его было поистине нечеловеческим.  
Роберт вытаращился на Вариса, не представляя, как можно оправдать свое присутствие в постели Рейгара, но дракон оказался невозмутим:  
— В чем дело? — спросил тихий голос.  
— У королевы начались роды, — ответил Варис. — Вас ищут повсюду. Мизинец направляет их по ложному следу, но в Гавани не так много публичных домов. Вам придется пойти со мной.  
Роберт зарычал от бессилия. Ему придется — конечно. Сидеть со взволнованным видом, ждать. Тешить самолюбие Тайвина. Если бы не Тайвин, Роберт отправил бы Серсею домой. В окружении родни она бы дала жизнь ребенку и вернулась. Но тень ее отца висела над ними немым укором. Ланнистеры принесли ему Железный Трон, и он должен быть «благодарным».  
— Нам нужно спешить, — поторопил Варис. Роберт знал, что он торопит из лучших побуждении, но ненавидел его за это.  
— Я вернусь, — пообещал он Рейгару.  
— Вы должны пообещать мне, что будете вести себя разумно, — сказал по дороге Варис.  
— Почему я должен вести себя иначе? — Роберт знал, что Варис не оставит их в покое после увиденного.  
— После того, что я вам скажу, вы можете потерять терпение, — Варис остановился.  
— Не лезь в мою…  
— В вашу постель? — Варис снисходительно улыбнулся. — Я понимаю вас больше, чем вы можете представить, ваше величество. То, что я должен вам сказать, не имеет отношения к Дракону.  
— Говори.  
— Ваша жена не была верна вам в браке, — сказал Варис. Он сказал это тем же тоном, которым рассказывал Роберту сплетни из трущоб.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, она изменяла мне? С кем? Она повсюду ходит со своим братом!  
Варис ничего не сказал, но по его многозначительному взгляду Роберт все понял.  
— Это их ребенок?!   
— Если бы ваше величество были более внимательны, кгхм, к своей постели, — Варис позволил себе улыбку, — вы пришли бы к этой мысли без моей помощи. Мейстер установил срок очень точно.  
— Я не был с ней в это время, — сказал Роберт.  
— Вы должны вести себя разумно, — сказал он.  
— Ради чего? — он хотел разоблачить Серсею как можно скорее. Она покинет замок, и никто больше не будет стоять между ним и Рейгаром. Он сможет оставаться в постели до самого утра.  
— Неужели нет ничего, что вам хотелось бы сохранить? — спросил Варис.  
— Если она уберется…  
— Она не уберется, — Варис особенно выделил последнее слово. — Она оступилась, и теперь у вас есть козырь, но вы еще не выиграли этот бой, ваше величество. Если она поймет, что вы знаете об измене, если вы найдете способ доказать измену, она будет в ваших руках.   
— Она моя жена, — возразил Роберт.   
— Она — дочь Тайвина Ланнистера, — добавил Варис.  
Они пошли дальше в молчании. Роберт сумел заставить себя изобразить волнение, но на большее его не хватило, и через несколько часов он ушел, приказав прислуге разбудить его, когда «что-нибудь будет ясно». Впервые за много дней он лежал в кровати один. Ночь опустилась на город совсем недавно.  
Дверь скрипнула и открылась — Рейгар стоял на пороге.  
— Варис провел тебя?  
— Я — Таргариен, — Рейгар улыбнулся. — Я знаю об этом Замке больше, чем ты можешь представить.  
— Варис рассказал тебе о Серсее и Джейме?  
— Ему не нужно было утруждать себя, — ответил Рейгар. — Она любила себя больше, чем кого бы то ни было, и ей повезло, что у нее был близнец. Без него она не прожила бы так долго.  
— Откуда ты знаешь ее?  
— Тайвин хотел, чтобы я женился на ней, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Ты уводишь у меня из-под носа всех женщин, — отозвался Роберт. Прежде такая шутка, сказанная кем-то другим, могла бы привести его в ярость, но он больше не боялся тени Лианны.   
— Нам просто не везет с ними, вот и все.  
— Твои не изменяют тебе.  
— Они просто умирают, — Рейгар рассмеялся. Это была жестокая шутка, и Роберт знал, что год назад она была невозможна. Они играли с костлявой, смеялись над ней и надеялись, что смерть оставит прошлое в прошлом.  
Рейгар подошел к окну — это было опасно. Прислуга могла ворваться в комнату в любой момент.  
— Тебе лучше вернуться, — сказал Роберт.  
— Они не поверят своим глазам, даже если столкнуться со мной в коридоре, — ответил Рейгар. — Утром я уйду.  
Роберт кивнул — возражать было глупо. Он узнал, что его жена изменяла ему, и это принесло облегчение. Он не был верен ей, он не любил ее, и она не любила его тоже. Не нужно было чувствовать вину, он был почти свободен. Оставалось лишь играть свою роль, и если бы он умел хорошо это делать, проблема была решена.   
— Я не умею лгать, — сказал он Рейгару.   
Ребенок появился на свет здоровым, и хотя Роберт думал, что будет испытывать ненависть, он чувствовал лишь облегчение — оно было всеобъемлющим. Серсея передала малыша на руки мужу, и тот подержал мальчика на руках.  
— Ты выбрала имя? — спросил он.  
— Джоффри, — ответила Серсея.  
— Джейме будет счастлив, — сказал Роберт, возвращая ребенка — лицо Серсеи стало каменным.  
Варис догнал Роберта в коридоре:  
— Ваше величество полны сюрпризов, — сказал он.  
— Она в ужасе?  
— Еще бы, — Варис смеялся.  
Уставший, Роберт прошел знакомой дорогой по стенам Замка вниз к дому Рейгара, но когда он открыл дверь, вместо знакомой фигуры он увидел облаченного в доспех воина.  
Воин медленно развернулся к Роберту и нахмурился — Роберт узнал его. Рыжие волосы и ледяные глаза было сложно забыть. Его единственное поражение — Каменная Септа.  
— Роберт, — Джон скупо кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Роберт закрыл за собой дверь и прошел вглубь комнаты, ища взглядом Рейгара. Дракон стоял возле окна, разглядывая улицу, как делал всегда, когда хотел подумать.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Джон. Роберт не сразу понял, что Коннингтон обращается к нему.  
— Ничего, — ответил он.  
— Почему ты…  
— Джон, пожалуйста, помолчи, — вмешался Рейгар. — Роберт сегодня чуть не стал отцом.  
— Мои поздравления? — на лице Коннингтона возникла жестокая усмешка. Роберт помнил его совсем другим.  
— Не стоит.  
— Я не поплыву в Эссос, — сказал Рейгар. Джон явно хотел возразить, но Рейгар остановил его жестом. — Я знаю, что там остались Визерис и Дейенерис.  
— Ты не знаешь другого, — Джон все же вмешался. — Эйгон жив.  
Рейгар неловко переступил — Роберт решил, что он упадет, и сделал шаг навстречу. Джон тоже выступил вперед, и они столкнулись.  
— Ты сказал, что Клиган убил его, — Рейгар посмотрел на Роберта.  
— Тайвин расска…  
— Ты уверен? — Рейгар перебил его, обращаясь к Джону.  
— Глаза, волосы, — Коннингтон развел руками. — На свете не так много Драконов.  
Рейгар отошел от окна и подошел к ним, выставив вперед руку. Он положил ее на плечо Джона, но столкнулся с Робертом и остался стоять так. Роберт обнял его в ответ и заметил, что Джон перехватил руку Рейгара собственной.  
— Он жив, — выдохнул Рейгар. Роберт почувствовал себя счастливым — что ж, на его руках меньше крови, чем он думал. Эйгон жив, Визерис и Дейенерис живы. Они в Эссосе, и теперь Рейгар обязан согласиться. Он уедет и будет в безопасности.  
— Ты должен быть с ним, — сказал Коннингтон. Роберт знал, что он прав.  
— Нет, — Рейгар перевел взгляд на Джона. — Нет, это он должен быть со мной.  
— Это безумие, — ответил Коннингтон, и Роберт вновь знал, что он прав. Ланнистерам достаточно услышать лишь одну сплетню, и они перевернут весь город.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прятался в Эссосе, спасая свою шкуру от собак Тайвина? — Рейгар прищурился. Роберт обнял его сильнее, чтобы он не бросился на Джона.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был жив, — ответил Коннингтон. Он отпустил руку Рейгара и отступил. — Я хочу, чтобы твой сын, твой брат и твоя сестра были живы.  
— Пока жив Тайвин, — прошептал Рейгар, — это невозможно. Они не спасутся ни в Вольных Городах, ни в пустыне — нигде.  
— Я думал, вот — твой враг, — Джон указал на Роберта. Рейгар освободился от объятий и подошел к Джону:  
— Я тоже так думал.  
— Он все еще король, — продолжил Джон. — Он занимает трон, принадлежащий тебе по праву.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил его, посадив на Железный Трон? — разозлился Роберт. Он знал, в чем обвинять самого себя, но Коннингтон, бежавший из Вестероса, не имел на это права.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты умер, — ответил Джон.  
— Замолчи! — Рейгар встал между ними. — Вы, оба, замолчите. Я — не ваша игрушка.  
— Я не… — они снова сделали шаг навстречу вместе. Теперь он был между ними.   
— Больше никого не осталось, — прошептал Рейгар, пальцы его сжали воротник Джона. Роберт положил ладонь ему на спину.  
Варис появился в дверном проеме неожиданно, как всегда.  
— Королева ищет вас, ваше величество, — задыхаясь, сообщил он. Бег явно не относился к занятиям, которые Варис выполнял по собственному желанию.  
Роберт убрал руку и процедил:  
— Она умеет выбрать подходящий момент, — он видел, каким взглядом смотрел на Рейгара Джон. Оставить их вдвоем означало развязать Коннингтону руки.   
— Возвращайся, — попросил Рейгар, тогда Роберт пошел за Варисом, едва поспевая в тесных коридорах.  
— Они были любовниками? — спросил он Паука по дороге.  
— На вашем месте я бы сосредоточился на более важной проблеме, — съязвил Варис. Бег плохо действовал на него.  
— Думаешь, сейчас у меня есть более важные проблемы?  
— Думаю, когда вы увидите королеву, вы поймете, о чем я, — ему явно было не до шуток.  
Серсея стояла у окна его спальни и не шелохнулась, когда он вышел из потайной двери. Она дождалась, когда он подошел ближе.  
— Ты расскажешь отцу? — спросила она, в глазах ее застыли слезы.  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
— Ты велишь Джейме покинуть столицу? — голос ее дрожал.  
— Нет, — ответил Роберт. — Разве можно представить защитника лучше?  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — она в отчаянии обернулась к нему.  
— Нет, — снова ответил Роберт. — Это твой ребенок. Ты любишь его. Ты любишь своего брата. Я понимаю. Никто из нас не хотел этого брака.  
— Нет, я… — она пыталась найти слова.  
— Твой отец хотел, чтобы мы поженились, и мы поженились. Он хотел, чтобы у нас родился наследник — теперь у тебя есть Джоффри.  
— Отец говорил, ты глупый, — сказала Серсея. — В детстве он обещал мне, что я выйду за Рейгара. Представляешь?  
— Представляю, — кивнул Роберт. Он знал, что женщины предпочитали Рейгара. Он сам предпочитал Рейгара. Сложно было злиться на Серсею за это. Она надеялась заполучить Дракона, но ей достался Олень.  
— Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь, — сказала Серсея.  
— Твой отец, — ответил Роберт. — Мне нужно знать, чего он хочет.  
— Власти, — легко ответила Серсея.  
— Все хотят власти, — сказал Роберт.  
— Отец хочет власти над всеми, — она печально улыбнулась. — Я скажу тебе, когда поговорю с ним. Если ты не отошлешь Джейме.  
— Он — лучший мечник во всем королевстве, — сказал Роберт.  
— Теперь — да, — откликнулась она. Роберт понял, что она говорит о Рейгаре.  
Обратно он бежал так быстро, как мог. Распахнув дверь, он влетел в комнату, и увидел сидящих за столом Рейгара и Джона.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Коннингтон.  
— Нет, — ответил Роберт. Он понял, что выглядит глупо, но никто из них не улыбнулся.  
— Вы двое совсем не думаете о будущем, — сказал Джон, когда Роберт подошел ближе к столу.  
— Каким для нас может быть твое будущее? — усмехнулся Рейгар.  
— Таким, каким вы его сделаете, — ответил Джон. Роберт подумал, что был похож на него в прошлой жизни. До того, как спустился в подземелье Королевской Гавани с Рейгаром на плечах.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне свергнуть самого себя? — он рассмеялся.  
— Я еще ничего не предлагаю, — сказал Джон. — Пока я говорю, что вы совсем не думаете о будущем. Вам стоило бы это сделать.  
— Два года назад я захватил Семь Королевств Вестероса, — сказал Роберт. — Я сел на Железный Трон и получил в жены дочь самого могущественного человека по эту сторону моря. Есть что-то, что я мог бы сделать, чтобы вернуть время вспять?  
— Все упирается в Тайвина, — ответил Джон. — Где он?  
— Ты предлагаешь мне убить Тайвина Ланнистера? — Роберт расхохотался.  
— Тебе удалось свергнуть драконов, неужели ты не доберешься до льва? — спросил Джон. Роберт понял, что не может больше злиться на этого человека.  
— Убийство одного Ланнистера ничего не решит, — возразил Рейгар.  
— Здесь ты заблуждаешься, — сказал Роберт, занимая сторону Джона в их споре. — Убийство одного человека может решить все. — Он посмотрел в фиолетовые глаза Рейгара. Для них смерть Лианны решила все. Смерть одной женщины разрушила целую династию. Что может разрушить смерть одного мужчины?  
— Как это будет выглядеть? Вы оба сошли с ума, — Рейгар не собирался сдаваться. — Ты вернешь мне Трон? — он посмотрел на Роберта. — Принесешь извинения Дорну?  
— Я отдам Дорну Клигана и Лорха, — ответил Роберт, план, который казался невозможным, теперь выстраивался шаг за шагом. — Эйгон жив, союз с Дорном останется в силе. На моих руках нет крови Элии. Я был слишком далеко, чтобы сделать это.  
— Ты представляешь, что они сделают с тобой после этого? — Рейгар разозлился.  
— Я хотел бы посмотреть, как они попытаются, — ответил Роберт. Коннингтон должен был помочь Рейгару, но помог ему самому. Он вернул уверенность в возможной победе. Ту, что исчезла после Трезубца.  
— Вы сошли с ума, — заключил Рейгар.  
— Рядом с тобой это несложно, — ответил Джон. Его рука легла на щеку Рейгара — тот закрыл глаза.  
— Вы были любовниками, — вслух заключил Роберт.  
— Не думал, что это бросается в глаза, — Коннингтон встал из-за стола и подошел вплотную к Роберту.  
— Почему ты бежал с ней? — не обращая внимания на присутствие Джона, спросил Роберт.  
— Потому что она была северной ведьмой, околдовала его и заставила бежать на юг, — ответил Коннингтон.  
— Я встретил ее на турнире, — сказал Рейгар. — Она сражалась лучше прочих. Мне нравилось узнавать людей в поединке.  
— Она сражалась? — Роберт был поражен.  
— Ты не знал? — Джон с превосходством ухмыльнулся. — Твоя невеста была тем еще мечником. Она бы сделала тебя в два счета.   
— Ты недооцениваешь меня, — Роберт с сожалением вспомнил, что в комнате Рейгара нет мечей. Сейчас им не помешала бы пара.  
— Вы оба недооцениваете друг друга, — сказал Рейгар, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он прошел мимо них и сел в центре кровати. Они провожали его взглядом. — Есть только два способа решить вашу проблему. И я не позволю вам взять в руки оружие.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул. Роберт долго смотрел на сидящего Рейгара, прежде чем понял, о чем он говорит. Он не позволит им проверить, кто из них сильнее, не позволит одному из них убить другого. У Дракона осталось слишком мало сторонников, чтобы напрасно тратить их из мелочной ревности. Джон щелкнул застежкой доспеха и пошел к кровати — это поразило Роберта сильнее собственной догадки. Коннингтон так просто согласился? Решить все в постели? Как можно что-то решить в постели? Рейгар смотрел на него, не отрываясь до тех пор, пока он не сдался и не пошел следом за Джоном.   
Рейгар дождался, пока Роберт подошел совсем близко, потянул его за руку и положил на спину, а сам лег сверху. Горячие губы дракона коснулись его губ — он впервые почувствовал дыхание Рейгара так близко. Никогда прежде Рейгар не целовал его, и Роберт позволил его рукам распутывать пояс, завязки на одежде, стягивать ее и бросать прочь. Роберт знал дыхание многих — женщин, не мужчин, но многих, и дыхание Рейгара было похоже на жар от походного костра. Возбуждение накатило сразу, и фигура Коннингтона совсем рядом не помешала этому. Рейгар целовал _его_ , а не Джона, и это было гораздо важнее всего остального.  
Он понял, чего хочет дракон только после того, как Рейгар получил это. Роберт мог думать только о его поцелуях, и, прижимая к себе окрепшее тело, почувствовал прилив удовольствия неожиданно. Рейгар застонал, прогибаясь. Он вцепился в плечи Роберта и подался назад.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Роберту на секунду стало страшно. Они убьют его в постели. То, что не смог сделать молот, сделает…  
— Улаживаю конфликт, — ответил Рейгар, улыбаясь. Он зашипел от боли, но подался еще дальше и снова застонал.  
Джон положил руку ему на спину и придавил к Роберту. Взгляды их встретились — в глазах Коннингтона светилось счастье. Казалось, ему все равно, сколько еще мужчин будет в постели Рейгара, если одним из них был он.


	5. Драконы

Утром их разбудил Варис. Тон его был лишен даже тени любезности.  
— Ваше величество, вам нужно хотя бы попытаться, — из рук Паука выпала на Роберта стопка чистой одежды, — управлять королевством.  
— Я проспал еще одного ребенка? — пошутил Роберт. Он все еще обнимал Рейгара одной рукой.  
— Неудачная шутка, — ответил Паук.  
— Ты разучился льстить за одну ночь, — сказал Роберт.  
— А вы за одну ночь потеряли всякую осторожность, — парировал Варис. — Ваши крики привлекли к этому месту столько внимания, что я уже заплатил Бейлишу за особую услугу. Вы пойдете следом за мной, — он обвел пальцем их троих, — все вы. Скоро Петир начнет задавать вопросы, и, хочу заметить, у него есть право задавать их. Сочинять столько небылиц о ваших ночных похождениях не входит в его обязанности Мастера над монетой. Вскоре у него закончится фантазия, и он начнет повторяться — это плохо отразится на вашей репутации.  
Коннингтон коснулся спины Роберта и подтолкнул его вперед.   
— Что произошло? — спросил он и тоже встал с постели.  
— Тайвин хочет увидеть внука, — ответил Варис.  
— Тайвин? — Роберт подобрался. Еще вчера они обсуждали, что убить Тайвина невозможно, и вот судьба подбрасывает ему такой шанс.  
— Я надеюсь, вы не натворите глупостей, — продолжил Варис.  
Когда они шли за ним по коридорам, он провел их новой дорогой к дому, который успел отыскать.  
— Вы начали искать его еще днем, — сказал Рейгар, заметив вторую спальню. — Вы действительно самый опасный человек в этом городе.  
— Не самый, — возразил Варис.  
— Тайвин Ланнистер, — отозвался Роберт.  
— Малый Совет, ваше величество, — сказал Варис, — составляет хрупкий баланс вашего королевства. Если вы уберете одну фигуру, партия развалится.  
— Я убью его, — уверенно сказал Роберт.  
— Дорн был оскорблен смертью Элии, — Варис, казалось, не слышал его, — но Дорн ничего не сделал. Они боятся Тайвина.  
— Я отдам им Клигана, — вчерашний план оказался очень кстати.  
— Они заберут Клигана, ваш Трон и драконов, — сказал Варис. — Когда Ланнистеры ослабнут, вам придется иметь дело с остальными домами, ваше величество. Если вы убьете Тайвина…  
— Мне плевать, — сказал Роберт. — Если понадобится, я сотру Дорн в порошок.  
— Много драконов пыталось сделать это, — заметил Варис, — но это удалось лишь одному. Тому, кто пожертвовал чистотой крови. Что можете предложить Дорну вы?  
Роберт обернулся к Рейгару. Дорну будет мало Клигана. Они найдут черноволосую женщину знатного рода и пришлют на замену Элии.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — он должен был хотя бы спросить.  
— Он предлагает ждать, — ответил Коннингтон вместо Вариса.   
— Сколько? — Роберт мог отложить убийство на несколько дней.  
— Столько, сколько потребуется, ваше величество, — ответил Варис.  
Вернуться по тайному проходу Роберту удалось лишь глубокой ночью. Как и в прошлый раз, он распахнул дверь настежь. Рейгар сидел за столом, читая книгу, Джон — разглядывал город за окном. Они посмотрели на него, и он понял, что они чего-то ждут.  
— Что вам нужно?  
— В прошлый раз, — сказал Джон, — где ты отыскал людей?  
Роберт устало вздохнул и понял, что сегодня они не лягут в постель. Сегодня они будут говорить до тех пор, пока рассвет не выгонит его из комнаты обратно в замок.  
Коннингтон задавал резкие прямые вопросы, целясь в самое сердце затянутых над королевствами узлов.  
— Железный Трон нельзя уступить, — устало повторял Роберт. С каждой минутой он чувствовал себя все хуже — он стал бесполезен. Раньше он был нужен, вдали от всех, в темноте, он защищал честь возлюбленной, и это оставляло за ним право называть себя рыцарем, но теперь он не был нужен никому. Его титул мешал Рейгару, его существование претило даже собственной жене.   
— Ты занял его, когда узнал, что Таргариены мертвы, — сказал Джон, впервые услышав эти слова. Взгляд его пересекся со взглядом Рейгара, и он замолчал.  
Роберт занял трон, зная, что законный наследник жив. Он держал Дракона в клетке, морил голодом и подписывал королевские указы своим именем.  
— Я объясню, что ты спас мою жизнь, — сказал Рейгар ближе к рассвету. Они устали от бесконечных пререканий в поисках выхода. — Ты вытащил меня из вод Трезубца, вылечил мои раны, защитил от возможных убийц.  
— Это ложь, — возразил Роберт, и понял, что, на самом деле, это было правдой. Рейгар скажет правду, и люди поверят ему, как всегда верили. Он не расскажет всего, но «все» не рассказывает никто. Чудесное спасение, появление Принца-Дракона — им будет все равно.  
— Все, что нам нужно — подходящий момент, — продолжил Рейгар.  
— Спокойное время? — спросил Роберт.  
— Голод, гражданская война и нападение Дорна, — в темноте глаза Рейгара сияли. — Варис, ты слушаешь?  
Роберт оглянулся, ища взглядом Паука, но тот вышел из потайного хода, как всегда удивив его.  
— Это возможно, — дипломатично ответил Мастер над шептунами, — но потребуется много денег.  
— Я найду их, — ответил Роберт. Он знал, что нужно для голода, гражданской войны и нападения Дорна — все снова сводилось к одному человеку.  
— Он потребует титул, — возразил Варис, и был прав.  
— Я дам ему титул, — Роберт улыбнулся. — Он хочет власти над всеми, пусть подавится ей.  
— Тайвин Ланнистер — умный человек, — сказал Варис.  
— Власть портит умных и глупых одинаково быстро, — ответил Роберт. — Если вы думаете, он сумеет принести порядок Семи Королевствам, вы забываете о том, с кем спит его дочь.  
Варис улыбнулся, но сомнения не исчезли с его лица. Он продолжал хмуриться до рассвета и проводил короля в спальню.  
— Драконы — опасные создания, ваше величество, — сказал он перед тем как уйти.  
— Вы думаете, я надеюсь приручить его? — спросил Роберт. — Нет, я просто надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он позволит мне почувствовать ветер.  
Разговор, который предстоял Роберту, лишил его аппетита и сна. До обеда он провалялся в постели, подбирая слова. Нельзя выдать ни капли правды, нельзя лгать, нельзя умалчивать — со всех сторон капканы. Прежде чем предложить место десницы Тайвину, он должен был освободить его от Джона Аррена, своего наставника, человека, который спас ему жизнь в самом начале войны.  
— Тебе нужно уехать, — сказал Роберт, перейдя к главному сходу. С Джоном нельзя было юлить, он воспитывал их с Недом по старым обычаям.  
— Отчего мне кажется, что именно сейчас мне нельзя уезжать? — спросил Джон, тяжело вздыхая. Роберт понял, что он готов согласиться. — Когда ты попросил меня остаться, я надеялся, что смогу послужить Семи Королевствам, но они не нужны тебе. Ты губишь себя, и я надеялся, что успею вернуть тебя на правильный путь, но раз ты гонишь меня, оставаться нет смысла. — Он снял брошь десницы и бросил ее на стол. — Надеюсь, моему преемнику удастся то, что не удалось мне.  
— Я не хотел оскорблять тебя, — сказал Роберт.  
— Ты никого уже не сможешь оскорбить, — выйдя из комнаты, Джон хлопнул дверью — редкое для него проявление чувств.  
Вечером того же дня принесли ответ из Винтерфелла — Роберт так долго ждал его, что уже успел забыть о своем письме. Нед в первую очередь приносил извинения своему королю и объяснял, что вынужден уделять много времени семье и долгу. Младенец, которого Роберт помнил по прежним рассказам Неда, расстраивал его молодую жену. «Мой _настоящий_ сын похож на Кейтлин — у него такие же красивые глаза. Я надеюсь, ты тоже вскоре узнаешь, сколько счастья могут принести дети», — Роберт скользил вниз по строчкам, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, достойное внимания. Возможно, это последнее письмо Неда. Возможно, Аррен окажется достаточно глуп, чтобы настроить Старка против своего короля.  
Нед писал, что земля начала восстанавливаться после похода. Часть воинов вернулись в семьи, и следующий урожай обещал быть хорошим. С тоской Роберт представлял себе, как новый лорд Старк сидит за письменным столом и представляет себе красоту мирной жизни. Еще один верный соратник потерян. Нед хочет спокойной тихой жизни, мечтает воспитывать детей. Вот о чем он пишет в своем письме: «Забудь и успокойся, остынь». На отдельном свитке умелой рукой выведены были до боли знакомые черты лица. Нед сделал приписку, что портрет писал при жизни Лианны, в Винтерфелле, но художник не пожелал назвать свое имя.  
«Не пожелал назвать», — шептал Роберт. Пусть идет к черту, безымянный дурак, он не видел и толики красоты Лианны. Женщина, что улыбалась ему с желтоватого листка, казалась безжизненной и до зевоты скромной. Роберт подумал, если бы Лианна действительно была такой, они могли избежать войны. Никто не стал бы поднимать восстание ради такой женщины.  
— Плохие известия? — Паук возник из черноты коридора, как всегда. Роберт знал, что он читал письмо, и знал, что вопрос задан не ради скудных сведений.  
— Что шепчут вам о Грейджоях? — вместо ответа спросил он.  
— Шепчут, что Грейджои всегда были непростой семьей, — дипломатично ответил Паук.  
— Не хватало еще одной войны, — вздохнул Роберт. Ложь — все ложь, еще одна война — это как раз то, что им нужно. И Вариса вздохами не обмануть.  
Паук не ответил — ушел в темноту, из которой явился, и оставил короля наедине со своими мыслями. Предстоял разговор с Тайвином. Почувствует ли он западню? Роберт с тоской подумал, что сам не почувствовал ее в свое время. Ланнистерам нужен был герой-марионетка, и они получили его. Роберт ничего не понимает в государственных делах. Много лет Джон Аррен учил его и Неда мастерству управления одним королевством, но то были книги и слова. Одно королевство — даже это казалось Роберту огромной ношей. Почему все не досталось Станнису? В детстве он надеялся, можно будет всех обмануть. Турниры, охота, походы — вот что было нужно ему, и когда пришло время, он проявил себя. Теперь придется лгать лучшему из лжецов Семи королевств. Убедить Тайвина, что он сдался.  
— Я много думал, — Роберт представил себе, что вместо него в королевском кресле сидит Варис. Он бы начал с бессмысленной фразы. — Джон Аррен воспитал меня, и я с гордостью признаю, что все мои таланты — его заслуга. Восстание, свержение безумного короля — все это благодаря его руководству. Но теперь другое время, — он заставлял себя не смотреть в глаза Тайвину, вместо этого он разглядывал кубок с вином. Пусть лучше Ланнистер считает его пьяницей. — Советы Аррена привели к тому, что в Дорне готовят восстание. Варис сказал мне сегодня, — он поднял кубок и сделал последний глоток. Так выглядит хорошая марионетка? — Ваша армия штурмовала Гавань, без вашей помощи я не смог бы занять Железный Трон. Несправедливо учитывать заслуги…  
— Ближе к делу, Роберт, — отрезал Тайвин.  
Роберт проглотил обиду. Вот как они манипулируют им — играют на гордости. Жена льстит в постели, а тесть — точный уколами ставит на место. Наверняка, у Джейме тоже есть своя роль, а теперь появился новый инструмент — Джоффри. Роберт глубоко вдохнул и выпалил на выдохе:  
— Я предлагаю вам место Десницы.  
Тайвин молчал очень долго. Неудобная тишина затянулась так сильно, что Роберту пришлось долить себе вина.  
— Ты недоговариваешь, Роберт, и недоговариваешь много, — сказал Тайвин. — Но я принимаю место. Если ты успел вляпаться, лучше я узнаю об этом сам.  
Роберт сделал еще один глоток. Терпеть. Терпеть и ждать, даже если морщинистый нахал ведет себя с ним как с ребенком. Тайвин не знает, что происходит на самом деле, и не узнает об этом, если все пройдет гладко.  
— Нед пишет, на Железных Островах неспокойно, — добавил Роберт, подкидывая кость.  
— Грейджои и Мартеллы, — заключил Тайвин — для начала ему было достаточно. — Надеюсь, это все?  
— Варис говорит, в Вольных Городах видели беловолосого мальчика, — он шел по самому краю.  
— Драконы еще долго не поднимут голову, — отрезал Тайвин. Роберт поспешно долил себе еще вина, чтобы не выдать жестом страшную тайну. — Пока ублюдок не повзрослеет, можно не волноваться об этом.  
— Что вы хотите сделать, когда он повзрослеет? — напрямик спросил Роберт. Вот что должен спрашивать герой.  
— Зависит от того, что он предпримет, — сказал Тайвин, но по стиснутым зубам Роберт понял ответ на свой вопрос. Дать мальчику повзрослеть, чтобы не пачкать руки еще одной детской кровью. Интересно, хватит ли Тайвину терпения, если он узнает, что вместе с мальчиком бежала новорожденная девочка?  
Ланнистеры ликовали. Серсея прибежала в спальню к Роберту, бросилась ему на шею и долго целовала в щеки. Она называла его мудрым, дальновидным, обещала принести «еще одного ребенка». Наследника, мальчика. Роберт отказался спать с ней. Больше он не попадется на этот крючок. Когда ловушка захлопнется и Рейгар выступит из тени, ему не нужен будет законный наследник Баратеонов.  
В несколько дней Тайвин навел свои порядки в городе. Два десятка стражников отправилось на Стену, и теперь повсюду в городе виднелись золотые львы. Роберт выглядывал с балкона, чтобы убедиться в триумфе Ланнистера, и с тоской смотрел за тем, как оживающий после войны город превращается в казарму.  
Варис торопил. В компании Мастера над монетой Роберт отправился на поклон к Деснице и получил первые кредиты Короне. Тайвин не особенно интересовался, для чего нужны деньги непутевому Баратеону, а когда услышал про охоту и турнир, отослал Роберта прочь, а сам продолжил наводить порядок железной рукой.  
Порядок этот нравился Роберту все меньше, но для того и нужно было вытягивать деньги Ланнистеров, так что спустя неделю он позвал к себе Серсею и напомнил о старом долге. Она разозлилась напоказ, но смешная сумма была ей вполне по силам, и ради «сохранения крепкого брака» она принесла из кармана Тайвина еще немного золота.  
Начало было таким гладким, что Роберт почти не сомневался в том, что проблемы вот-вот настигнут их, и оказался прав. Молчание надоело Бейлишу. Скрыть пропажу небольшим сумм от Ланнистеров было несложно — Тайвин погрузился в государственные дела, а его дочь могла думать только о малыше Джоффри. Но Мастер над монетой заинтересовался турниром, который остался пустыми словами, и партией заказанного из Лиса вина, за которым послали несуществующее судно.  
— Сколько стоит его молчание? — спросил Рейгар.  
— Меньше, чем свержение вашей династии, — мрачно ответил Варис, — но больше, чем мы можем себе позволить.  
Роберт пригласил советника в дальнюю комнату замка, чтобы обсудить «важные вопросы», и Петир явился точно в срок, вооруженный массивной книгой учета. Роберту показалось, что держать такой древний фолиант Бейлишу тяжело, но он не расстался с ним, пока ждал стоя, и положил точно перед собой, когда ему предложили сесть. Может ли кто-то, кроме него самого, понять записи? Насколько незаменим воспитанник Талли?  
— Вы хотели знать, для чего мне нужны деньги жены, — начал Роберт, а потом указал в угол комнаты, где стояли, облаченные в незамысловатые доспехи наемников, Рейгар и Джон.  
Петир сохранил хладнокровие, но встал.  
— Ланнистеры — не единственные, кто всегда платит свои долги, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Ты можешь взлететь очень высоко, Петир, — добавил Роберт. — Или упасть очень низко.  
Мастер над монетой не торговался — он дал согласие, и хотя люди Вариса присматривали за ним, его помощь позволила вытягивать деньги Тайвина, идущие на расходы по содержанию городской стражи.  
Они нашли в нижнем городе дом с высокими стенами и широким двором, где прежний хозяин держал лошадей. Места было достаточно, чтобы один человек остался незамеченным. Роберт больше не мог ночами добираться до Рейгара, но знал, что спустя месяцы тот сможет держать меч. Вечерами в одиночестве он представлял себе, что Дракон убьет его, и эти мысли приносили облегчение. Семь королевств получат достойного правителя, а за судьбой Штормовых земель проследит Станнис.  
Очередной ночной визит Вариса он воспринял спокойно — привык, но Паук выглядел взволнованным и вел его сквозь стены новой дорогой.  
— Что случилось? — вопросы Роберта он оставлял без внимания. На секунду королю показалось, что сейчас все решится — он будет мертв, и Таргариены вернутся на трон. Время было совсем не подходящим: Дорн, Ланнистеры — все было против Рейгара, но после двух напряженных лет Роберт готов был поверить, что Дракону не нужны союзники, чтобы победить. Он валялся в подземелье, ел черствый хлеб и мог несколько дней не видеть воды, а теперь его защищают все, до кого он успел дотянуться. Все, до кого дотянулся Роберт.   
Рейгар стоял возле массивного стола, и Роберт не сразу понял, в чем дело — в комнате было слишком много людей. Коннингтон, сдержанно кивнув в его сторону, отступил на шаг, открывая взгляду Роберта две низкорослые фигурки. Совсем маленький ребенок и мальчик — Роберт понял, все равно не хотел верить.  
— Познакомься, Визерис, этот человек спас мне жизнь, — сказал Рейгар, не отводя взгляда от стола.   
Мальчик обернулся и посмотрел на Роберта. Длинные серебряные волосы и горящие в полумраке комнаты глаза прожигали насквозь. Визерис был совсем юн и прятать ненависть не умел или не считал нужным.  
— Вы убили мою мать, — заявил он.  
— Об этом мы еще поговорим, — сказал Рейгар. Взгляд его был устремлен на столешницу. Роберт подошел ближе и посмотрел туда: в большой шкатулке, освещенные факелом, который Рейгар сжимал в руке, лежали три массивных камня.  
— Что это? — спросил Роберт.  
— Будущее, — Рейгар рассмеялся.  
— Яйца драконов, — вместо него ответил Коннингтон.  
— Откуда они? — Роберту хотелось узнать все. Он понял, что уже не контролирует ни Рейгара, ни Джона, ни ситуацию в городе — все утекало из его рук.  
— Мой старый знакомый любезно приютил принца и принцессу, и в знак своего расположения вернул драгоценности, принадлежащие их семье, — сказал Варис.  
— Кроме того, он любезно оставил у себя на попечении моего сына, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Мальчик слишком мал, чтобы путешествовать так часто, — возразил Варис.  
— Должно быть, девочка была достаточно взрослой для этого? — Рейгар, наконец, отвернулся от яиц и посмотрел на крошку. Она уверенно стояла на ногах, но держалась рукой за пальцы Визериса. Когда Рейгар сделал шаг в ее сторону, она спряталась за ногами младшего из братьев.  
— Он твой брат, — сказал Визерис, обернувшись к ней. Голос его был таким же красивым, как лицо. Роберт слышал, что Безумный Король прячет в замке драгоценность, но никогда не понимал смысла этих слов. Если в мире был кто-то более красивый, чем Рейгар, им был Визерис. Роберт с тоской подумал о том, какой красивой вырастет их сестра. Возможно, из-за нее разразится война страшнее той, что принесла Лианна. Красивые женщины начали вызывать у него головную боль.  
Дейенерис была слишком маленькой, чтобы понять слова Визериса, но все равно высунулась из-за колен. Рейгар остался на большом расстоянии и улыбнулся ей.  
— Разреши мне вернуть Эйгона, — сказал Коннингтон, разрушив эту улыбку. Рейгар перевел на него внимательный взгляд — он был недоволен.  
— Разве разумно подвергать ребенка такой опасности? — спросил Варис.  
— Там он в большей опасности, — отрезал Коннингтон.  
— Мой дорогой Джон, — Рейгар разозлился, — вот почему твоя компания становится опасной, когда речь заходит о важных вещах. Неужели ты думаешь, Иллирио отдаст тебе мальчика, если ты явишься к нему на порог? Эйгон — заложник.  
— Дай мне людей, — Коннингтон не отступал.  
— Выйди, — Рейгар указал рукой на дверь. Роберт смотрел на Джона и надеялся, что никогда не выглядел таким же глупым в глазах Рейгара. Неужели Коннингтон не видит, что этот разговор причиняет Дракону боль? Они забрали его сына, и теперь он у них в руках. Если он будет вести себя необдуманно, у них останется законный наследник. Даже если Рейгар поднимет Семь королевств и отправится штурмовать Вольные Города Эссоса, Эйгон будет последним, кого ему удастся спасти.  
Дейенерис опять спряталась за ногами Визериса и на сей раз заплакала. Ее голос был тихим, и Роберт заметил, что она пытается сдержать громкий крик.  
Коннингтон не посмел остаться, и когда дверь за ним закрылась, Роберт почувствовал надежду. Еще несколько подобных выходок, и Джон будет не нужен. Он хороший воин и хороший советчик, но когда дело доходит до судьбы Рейгара, он становится слеп. Возможно, его изгнание в Эссос было не самым дурным поступком Эйриса.  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мы действовали из лучших побуждений, — сказал Варис. — Если вы окажетесь в опасности, ваш сын должен занять трон, принадлежащий ему по праву. Нельзя допустить повторения прошлых ошибок.  
— В таком случае вы зря отдали мне девочку, — ответил Рейгар, возвращаясь к шкатулке. Пальцы его коснулись каменной скорлупы. — Впрочем, молчите, я понял. Вам не нужна девочка. Вы не хотите, чтобы Эйгон взял в жены дракона. Вы хотите заключить еще один мерзкий союз. Кого вы нашли для него? Очередную дорнийку? Или теперь вы хотите прибрать к рукам весь мир? Может быть, шлюху из Лиса?  
Роберт прошел к столу и положил ладонь на плечо Рейгара — нужно было заставить его замолчать. Варис опасен, нельзя позволять ему увидеть, что удар достиг своей цели, он и так видел достаточно.   
— Что ж, лучше мне заняться своими делами, — подытожил Паук. Роберт сжал пальцы на плече Рейгара — тот ничего не ответил, и Варис в полной тишине покинул комнату.  
— Я ненавижу их, — прошептал Рейгар. — Ненавижу их всех. Моя единственная надежда здесь, — пальцы его коснулись по очереди трех скорлупок.  
Визерис тоже подошел к столу — он поднял на руки маленькую Дейенерис, и теперь вчетвером они смотрели на темную шершавую поверхность яиц.  
— Драконов не было уже много лет, — сказал Роберт.  
— Если я не смогу найти способ, лучше мне вернуться в клетку, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Дени они очень нравятся, — заметил Визерис. — На корабле она возилась с ними все время.  
— Пусть пока остаются у вас, — Рейгар развернулся и пошел к двери в соседнюю комнату — там была спальня, где он оставался с Коннингтоном раньше. Роберт видел их несколько раз, но не мог заставить себя зайти внутрь. Теперь Рейгар позвал его жестом.  
Визерис и Дени остались за их спинами, и когда дверь закрылась, Рейгар начал молча снимать одежду. Затем он лег на постель и позвал Роберта.  
— Внизу все было понятно, — сказал он. — Я знал, что умру, и жизнь была простой. Я голодал, мне было холодно, а синяки не успевали зажить, но мне не нужно было думать обо всем этом.  
Роберт понял — Рейгар стал такой же марионеткой, он тоже играл свою роль для тех, кто оказался умнее. И пусть у них не было прав на престол, пусть они не смогли бы даже приподнять его доспех, все же именно они держали его за горло.  
— Знаешь, ведь я думал, он — тот, кто исполнит пророчество. Но он — наполовину дорниец. Если я пожертвую им, мои руки будут свободны. Дени вырастет, у нее появятся дети.  
— Ты не настолько жесток, — сказал Роберт, хотя не был уверен в своих словах.  
— Раньше не был, — ответил Рейгар, и они больше не разговаривали.  
Роберт понял, для чего нужен был в этой спальне. Вернуть время, когда все было просто. Когда не было Джона с его уверенностью в том, что простые решения принесут результат. Когда Рейгар не знал, что Эйгон, Визерис и Дейенерис — живы, и мог действовать, не оглядываясь на их судьбу. Эти мысли мешали получить удовольствие, но Рейгар заставил его — стоном, движениями. Роберт подумал, что следующим вечером пойдет к Петиру в бордель.  
— Я отошлю Коннингтона обратно, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Не надо, — Роберт знал, что пожалеет об этом, но будущее было важнее настоящего. Коннингтон предан, пока находится рядом. Если он окажется далеко, он станет непредсказуем. Он может попытаться захватить мальчика силой или начнет собирать войско под флагом Таргариенов.


	6. Десница

Удерживать Визериса и Дени в четырех стенах оказалось непросто. Молодой Дракон искал разные предлоги, чтобы увидеть Королевскую Гавань, а его резкий характер превращал любые переговоры в ругань. Рейгар был единственным, кто мог говорить с ним спокойно, и пока они разговаривали, Роберт оставался наедине с малышкой.   
В доме Рейгара она стала спокойной и почти не плакала — только если слышала крики Визериса. Выманить ее в другую комнату было почти невозможно, стоило ей понять, что шкатулка с яйцами останется без присмотра, она бежала к ней и закрывала собственным телом.  
Роберт смотрел на нее и пытался вспомнить, как выглядит Джоффри. Она была старше, но все равно она была ребенком, как и крошечный Ланнистер, но все же Роберт не мог заставить себя зайти к нему в спальню и сказать няне оставить их. Ему было страшно, что Лев уже в этом возрасте держит нож за спиной.  
— Снова хочешь отомстить мне? — спросил однажды Рейгар, застав их вдвоем с Дейенерис возле яиц. Роберт не понял вопроса — он рассказывал малышке историю про приключения ее прадеда. — Соблазняешь мою сестру?  
Они рассмеялись — то, что происходило в подземелье, начало казаться сном. Они оба глубоко заснули и им привиделись пытки, боль, проклятья.  
Тайвин начал проверять записи Мастера над монетой спустя год после того, как Рейгар показал Бейлишу свое лицо. Проверка началась неожиданно, и Роберт решил, что Тайвин обо всем догадался. Он ошибся — бдительный Десница просто выполнял свою работу.   
Город лишился попрошаек, нищих, и у Петира уходила уйма сил на то, чтобы Тайвин не закрыл бордели. Чистые улицы, по которым стройным рядом ходила нанятая на львиные деньги стража, вызывали у Роберта гнев. Он знал, куда отправились беженцы, и знал, что там — за чертой города, все вовсе не так радужно. Если наступит зима, сотни людей замерзнут из-за того, что Ланнистер не любит грязь.  
Вслед за проверкой казны начали приходить вести с разных концов — плохие, все как одна. Дорн был недоволен назначением короля, Мартеллы требовали дать им место в Малом совете. Роберт представил, как кто-то из солнечных южан спорит с Тайвином — даже для их безумного плана это было чересчур. Нед предупреждал об опасности, надвигающейся с Островов. Он писал скупо, и Роберт понял, что ссора с Арреном не прошла даром. В ответ он даже начал сочинять объяснение, хоть издали похожее на правду, но прервал себя. Нед ясно дал понять, что мирная жизнь устраивает его. Еще в Гнезде было ясно — Старк в полной мере наследник традиций Аррена. Для чего унижать себя ложью? Когда пробьет час, волки не пришлют войско.   
Драконы появились на свет в подземелье — Рейгар позвал туда Роберта через шептунов Вариса. Спускаясь, Роберт попадал в прошлое. Много дней, раз за разом, он совершал это нехитрое упражнение. Он знал наизусть путь до старой камеры Рейгара. Ходил ли туда Дракон после того, как освободился? Что он чувствовал? Роберт понял, что не сможет еще раз увидеть прутья, которые обхватывали тонкие пальцы. Он пошел в точности туда, куда указал Варис.  
Вокруг воняло гарью, лишь два факела освещало драконов — один был в руках Рейгара, второй — в руках Визериса. Дейенерис поблизости не было, и Роберт удивился этому, но потом заметил тень на полу, очертаниями похожую на человеческое тело.  
— У всего есть своя цена, — философски заметил Рейгар. Еще одно убийство, на сей раз спланированное и хладнокровное, в которое он впутал младшего брата. Кого он убьет после? Вариса? Коннингтона? Роберта?  
Крошечные фигурки ящериц кружились возле ног Рейгара и требовательно кричали. Они были голодны или хотели увидеть солнце — Роберт не понимал их. Драконы были первой удачей, и он надеялся, что полоса везения не закончится, но оказался не прав.  
Дорн отправил делегацию. Оберин Мартелл — стоило Роберту услышать имя, он уже знал, что война будет объявлена задолго до нужного срока. Задолго до того, как они будут готовы к ней, и она будет нужна им. Шаткий план, детище случая, рушился.   
Встречать делегацию король вышел с Малым советом и королевой. Серсея надела прекрасное, дорогое платье, и держала на руках крошку Джоффри в знак того, что новая династия уже обзавелась потомством. Во всяком случае, Роберту хотелось думать так о ней. Глубоко в душе он понимал, что ей страшно оставить ребенка одного в такой день.   
— Наконец я смотрю в глаза труса, — объявил Оберин, едва переступив порог тронного зала. Он выглядел счастливым — ему не нужно было ни о чем задумываться, он явился, чтобы мстить. Когда-то Роберт чувствовал себя таким же счастливым, и тоже был не прав в своем гневе. И все же это было легкое прекрасное чувство.  
— Те, кто виновен в смерти твоей сестры, понесли достойное наказание, — заявил Роберт, зная, что это ложь. В последние дни лжи стало так много, что он уже не обращал на нее внимания. Справляться с ней помогало вино по вечерам и воспоминания о Рейгаре, которые заступили место лицу Лианны.  
— Я хочу поговорить с настоящим королем, — ответил Оберин, развернувшись к Тайвину, — хочу услышать _твое_ объяснение. Какое наказание ты счел достойным для того, кто изнасиловал и убил королеву? Если мне захочется сделать подобное, — взгляд его упал на Серсею, — к чему готовиться? Меня назначат Десницей? В прежние времена наказанием была смерть.  
— То были варварские времена, — сказал Тайвин — Роберту захотелось ударить его сильнее обычного. Оберин был прав, в каждом своем слове. Клиган не убивал Эйгона, но это было его единственной заслугой — он убил чужого малыша и свою принцессу.  
— Если Дорн не получит… — начал Оберин, и Роберт уже знал, чем закончится его реплика. Он знал наперед все, что приготовил Тайвин. Мартелл вместе с сопровождавшей его свитой оказался за решеткой. Их объявили виновными в государственной измене — Десница собирался вести переговоры, имея заложника на руках.  
Вечером Роберт добился, чтобы их с Рейгаром оставили наедине. Появление Оберина произвело на него впечатление.  
— Он — достойный человек, — сказал Роберт. Защищать собственных врагов входило у него в привычку. Тоска по времени, когда об этом не нужно было задуматься, давила на грудь.  
— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — ответил Рейгар. — Именно поэтому Тайвин не выпустит его.  
— Можно найти другой способ, — он знал, что дракон не станет слушать его, и оказался прав.  
Тайвин отправил в Дорн целую делегацию во главе с Киваном, вооруженную требованиями короля. Подписывая бумагу, Роберт впервые прочел свиток, который подготовил для него Малый совет. Взгляд бежал вниз, и с каждой строчкой он мрачнел. Элия, Рейгар — все было смешано в отвратительный клубок лжи. Тайвин хотел унизить Мартеллов. Деньги, земля — за жизнь Оберина. Ланнистер был уверен, что Доран заплатит. Сдержанный южанин вытерпит все ради мира. Рука дрогнула, когда Роберт выводил собственное имя в углу.  
Спустя месяц Оберин отыскал способ уйти из жизни. Смерть в подземелье навела много шума при дворе. Тайвина считали интриганом, героем бесшумной подпольной войны, Роберта одаривали презрительными взглядами, не утруждаясь спрятать их за почтительностью.  
Доран не отпустил Кивана. Теперь заложник был у противника, но Роберт понимал, что Тайвин не заплатит. Он не отдаст Клигана, не принесет извинения. Теперь он — обиженная сторона, которая имеет право объявить войну. И он объявит ее, когда стянет войска Баратеонов и Ланнистеров к границам Дорна. Хайгарден закроет глаза, и Тайвин развяжет войну, которая выгодна Рейгару.  
Несколько месяцев тянулись приготовления, Тайвин тянул время, договаривался с союзниками, а Роберт следил за тем, как в подземелье расправляют крылья маленькие ящерицы. Они становились выше с каждой неделей, теперь каждый из них превосходил размерами крошку Дейенерис.  
Рейгар вышел из тени в день, когда Джоффри исполнилось два года.


	7. Пламя и кровь

Утром Роберт увидел возле себя Рейгара, по правую руку от него стоял сир Барристан Селми, по левую — Коннингтон. Лорд-Командор выглядел невозмутимо — он смотрел на проснувшегося Роберта, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Будто рядом с ним не было умершей тени прошлого.  
— Пора, — просто сказал Рейгар. Роберт знал, что должен сделать.  
К обеду он собрал Малый совет. Они начали оживленно обсуждать, с какой целью король требует их внимания, когда в двери появился Дракон. Он успел раздобыть доспех — вес стали снова был ему по силам. Джон Коннингтон стоял рядом с ним, широко улыбаясь — это был час его триумфа.   
Варис и Бейлиш, не сговариваясь, встали со своих мест и пошли к выходу. Пицель встал на ноги, выражая свое удивление, но дальше не двинулся — Роберт с отвращением подумал, что даже убежать почтенный мейстер уже не в силах.   
— Как это понимать? — Тайвин сумел удержать себя в руках. Даже увидев мертвого врага ожившим, он не потерял хладнокровия. Поможет ли ему спокойствие от удара мечом? Рейгар сжал рукоять.  
— Ты убил мою жену, — сказал он Тайвину. Сир Барристан встал за спиной Десницы.  
— Роберт, что происходит? — это был Станнис. Единственный человек, которому Роберт хотел бы все объяснить. Трезубец, подземелье, ночные встречи, драконов — всё. Но Станнис не поймет ни слова. Он женился на Селисе, такой человек не может понять чужую страсть. Остается рассчитывать, что долг возьмет верх над гневом, как это было во время восстания.  
— Железный Трон принадлежит мне, — объявил Рейгар. — Вы отобрали его силой, и теперь я силой верну его.  
Тайвин не успел произнести больше не звука — его убил Лорд-Командующий. Роберт был удивлен, и на лице Рейгара он тоже заметил удивление. Невозмутимый, благородный, сир Барристан был последним, кого Роберт мог заподозрить в желании отомстить. Он остался служить ему, когда Таргариены пали. Из-за призрачной надежды?  
— Роберт, тебе придется все объяснить, — отрезал Станнис. Убийство Тайвина не произвело на него никакого впечатления.  
— Ему не придется ничего объяснять, — возразил Рейгар. — Я объясню все сам.  
Возле септы Бейлора собралась толпа — они хотели увидеть королеву с наследником. Роберт шел следом за Рейгаром, слышал ропот вокруг. Чем дальше они продвигались сквозь толпу, тем громче были голоса.  
«Дракон», — шептали люди. Многие помнили герб Таргариенов.  
— Дракон вернулся! — крики раздались задолго до того, как Рейгар поднялся по ступеням. Когда он занял место наверху, в небе показался Балерион. Роберт не знал, когда драконы научились летать — большую часть времени он проводил в зале Малого совета, делая вид, что напивается в хлам, развязывая руки Тайвину.  
Рейгар сказал много. Он говорил о справедливости, о возмездии, о свободе. Когда он объявил, что откроет ворота города для тех, кого изгнал Ланнистер, толпа заревела от восторга.  
— Дорн! — закричали они.  
Он обещал им, что Дорн отступит. Они закричали еще громче.  
Роберт смотрел, как одна закованная в доспех фигурка заставляет целый город ликовать, возмущаться, ликовать снова, и понимал, почему драконы так долго сохраняли власть над Железным Троном.  
Наконец, Рейгар договорил и пошел в септу. В спину ему неслось то, что Роберт не желал слышать: «Смерть!». Они хотели, чтобы Ланнистеры были мертвы — целой толпе стало плевать на маленького ребенка.   
Серсея с Джоффри на руках и Джейме стояли в самом центре септы — служители Богов сжимались у стен, когда ворота с грохотом отворились. Рейгар приказал Барристану перекрыть выход и не пускать толпу — Роберту это показалось плохим знаком.  
Серсея дрожала — Джоффри на ее руках громко плакал. Джейме держал меч на вытянутой руке, направив его на Рейгара.  
Ворота стали закрываться, и последним в септу залетел Балериан, испугав Ланнистеров еще сильнее. Дракон пролетел до самого центра, вытянул морду и выпустил струю пламени. Жар, который исходил от него, Роберт чувствовал даже издали. Он ринулся вперед, догадавшись, что происходит, слишком поздно.  
Не успел протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться тела Джоффри — Коннингтон потянул его прочь от огня. Тонкая морда дракона изогнулась к потолку, он взмахнул крыльями, протяжно зарычал и полетел вверх, поднимая клубы пыли и пепла. Серсея рухнула на пол, выпустив тело, руки ее были обожжены.   
Рейгар рассмеялся, глядя на Серсею, лежащую возле обуглившегося тельца. По щекам королевы текли слезы, она тянула руки к телу Джоффри и шептала молитву Матери. Роберт подумал, что сейчас впервые она выглядит такой, какой является на самом деле — жалкой, испуганной и глубоко несчастной.   
— Подними меч, — приказал Рейгар, доставая собственный. Он обращался к Джейме.  
Уговаривать рыцаря не пришлось — он выхватил меч из ножен и бросился вперед, делая первый замах. Он был зол, ненависть исказила его лицо, поэтому, когда Рейгар увернулся от удара и нанес собственный, зацепив бедро противника, Роберт не удивился. Если бы они стояли в поле, переполненные силами и желанием одержать верх, у Рейгара не осталось бы шансов перед Джейме — слишком долго он провел в заточении, и его недавние тренировки могли вернуть лишь часть утраченного навыка. Джейме сражался все время: в битвах, в редких потасовках нижнего города, на площадке для упражнений. Он был здоров, молод, и жизнь улыбалась ему. Теперь, раненый, он спотыкался, наступая на правую, ведущую ногу.  
— Ты убил моего отца, — Рейгар направил меч к груди противника.  
— Это было лучшим поступком в моей жизни, — ответил Джейме со злостью.  
Рейгар сделал шаг вперед. Роберт заметил обманный выпад и снова протянул руку вперед, надеясь ухватить мгновение, разделяющее спокойствие и катастрофу. Джейме не видел за злостью ничего, кроме фигурки врага, он попытался парировать удар, но меч настиг его с другой стороны, и с плавным скрежетом острие погрузилось в сочленение доспеха на груди. Джейме упал на колени — из раны лилась кровь, хотя меч оставался в его теле. Рейгар знал, куда нанесет удар с самого начала.  
— Да, — подтвердил он, — это было лучшим поступком в твоей жизни — ничего достойного ты больше не совершил.  
Когда он упал на каменный пол септы, Серсея завизжала. Роберт не знал, что она может издавать такие громкие тошнотворные звуки. Она сжала голову руками, и визг ее превратился в вой.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это? — Серсея приподнялась с помощью рук, продолжая лежать на полу. Роберт понял, что ноги не слушались ее. Слезы, обезобразившие лицо, капали на каменную мозаику.  
— Вы убили Элию, — ответил Рейгар.  
— Ты не любил ее, — рыдая, Серсея продолжала говорить.  
— Вы убили Рейнис, — продолжил Рейгар. — Вы убили мою мать.  
Роберт слушал его и начинал понимать, что Дракон лжет. Он не мстил за убитых женщин. Трагедия штурма замка не касалась Серсеи, Джейме и их ребенка. Роберт видел безумие в глазах Рейгара.  
— Я не делала этого, — прошептала Серсея. — Я любила тебя! Я хотела быть твоей женой! — его безумие отразилось на ее лице. — Я хотела воспитывать твоих детей, делить с тобой постель.  
Рейгар подошел к ней, сжимая в руках меч, испачканный кровью Джейме.  
— Ты не смогла бы воспитывать моих детей, — сказал он, занося меч. Коннингтон повис на плечах Роберта, но тот дернулся лишь раз и больше не пытался вырваться. Он ничего не мог исправить. Джоффри и Джейме были мертвы, и Серсея уже никогда не могла быть счастлива. Смерть, которую Рейгар хотел подарить ей, была благородным подарком. Таким, который Роберт не сумел вручить ему в водах Трезубца.  
— Ты — львица, — меч со свистом разрезал воздух, погрузился в тело Серсеи и остался там. Она попыталась схватить его, чтобы вытащить, но руки уже не слушались ее.  
Рейгар оставил меч в ее груди, когда она умерла, и пошел прочь. Дракон спустился к нему и вышел из септы следом. Роберт и Джон остались стоять возле тел.  
— Пламя и кровь, — сказал Коннингтон.  
— Он безумен, — в своих словах Роберт услышал восхищение.  
— Все они безумны, — отозвался Коннингтон. — Поэтому они правят Вестеросом. Только безумец может удержать этот трон.  
Они нашли Рейгара в спальне, где он листал книгу. На нем была новая одежда без следов гари и крови. Балерион сидел в изголовье кровати, внимательно глядя на вошедших. Роберт подумал, что спустя несколько месяцев дракон уже не сможет помещаться в комнатах замка. Что сделает Рейгар тогда?  
— Дорн прислал ответ, — сказал Рейгар, не поднимая взгляда от книги. Пальцы его перелистнули страницу.  
— Они объявили войну? — догадался Роберт.  
— Да, — подтвердил Рейгар. — И как раз вовремя.  
— Драконы еще слишком малы, — возразил Роберт.  
— У нас есть армия, — Рейгар улыбался.   
— Ланнистеры мертвы, споры о главенстве не утихнут еще долго, их армия развалена, — ответил Роберт.  
— Тайвин, — Рейгар согнул один палец, — Джейме, — второй палец, — Серсея, — третий, — Джоффри, — четвертый. — Не хватает еще одного Ланнистера.  
— Он слишком мал, — Роберт помнил о карлике, но редко видел его. Тайвин держал его вдали от любопытных глаз.  
— Не важно, сколько ему лет, — сказал Рейгар. — Он — единственный наследник.  
— Ты убил его отца, брата, сестру и племянника, — гнев начал закипать, Роберта раздражало спокойствие, с которым говорит Рейгар после того, что совершил в септе.   
— Своего отца он ненавидел, а брат и сестра смеялись над ним, — ответил Рейгар. — Но важнее всего, он успел подружиться с Балерионом.  
Услышав свое имя, дракон, сидящий на металлическом изголовье, пронзительно закричал.  
— Он отдаст тебе армию… из-за дракона? — изумлению Роберта не было предела.  
— Из-за драконов люди совершали и более странные поступки, — ответил Рейгар, поднимая голову. Взгляд его перетекал от Роберта к Джону и обратно. Балерион беспокойно ерзал на изголовье.  
— Ты хочешь захватить Дорн? — спросил Роберт, когда тишина стала неприятной.  
— Я хочу уничтожить Дорн, — ответил Рейгар. — Угроза южного солнца всегда висела над королевствами, и мои предки ошиблись, пытаясь покорить его. Дорн ни перед кем не преклонит голову — вот почему вы так боитесь его. Они умеют только раздвигать ноги, но за спиной всегда держат отравленный нож.   
— Дорнийцы пережили уже много войн, — сказал Роберт. Он не был уверен, что говорит вещи, о которых действительно думает. Он хотел сказать, что столько крови не поможет Рейгару завоевать любовь народа. Если он хочет быть мудрым правителем, ему нужно прекратить убивать. Слишком много врагов, он находит новых и новых. Если его взгляд падет на восточные волны…  
— Ты как будто забыл, Роберт, — Рейгар встал из-за стола и пошел к кровати. Дракон зашипел на него, оттолкнулся от изголовья, спрыгнул на пол, а после — вылетел в окно. — Достаточно пропустить один удар, чтобы проиграть.   
Роберт заворожено следил за тем, как Рейгар снимает одежду. Когда Баратеон Завоеватель пропустил удар? Влюбившись в Лианну? Расплескав рубины в водах Трезубца? Бросившись на своего врага в темнице?   
Джон пошел к кровати, привычным движением расстегивая доспех. Он всегда начинал с левой стороны — наплеч падал на пол, а за ним сыпались остальные части, одна за другой. Роберт вспомнил, как раздевал Рейгара в мутном иле. Вспомнил, как Рейгар несколько минут назад хладнокровно убивал его законную жену. Рука его потянулась к поясу, и он расстегнул замысловатую пряжку. Фиолетовые глаза Рейгара внимательно следили за ним.  
В постели Дракон был гибким и горячим. Стальная хватка, которой он сжимал меч в септе, уступила место нежности. Джон набросился на него, прижимая к кровати, и схватил за шею — Роберту стало страшно.  
— Ты теряешь контроль, — сказал Коннингтон, глаза его горели от злости. В септе он был совсем другим, равнодушно рассказывая Роберту о повадках дракона.  
Роберт схватил Джона за плечо и оттащил от Рейгара — тот закашлялся и перевернулся на живот, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — Джон отстранился от них. В один миг он преобразился. Роберта поразила неожиданная догадка — он пошел к постели Рейгара, чтобы убить его. Дождался, пока Дракон будет безоружен, терпел до последнего. Пойдет ли до конца?  
— Ты снова уходишь, — Рейгар все еще кашлял, растирая шею. — В прошлый раз ты бросил меня с Лианной, теперь — бросишь с Робертом?  
— Ты ненавидел своего отца, — прошептал Джон, — посмотри, что ты делаешь теперь. Он повсюду видел врагов, и ты видишь их, — Джон озвучивал мысли, которые вертелись в голове Роберта. Снова он говорил за них обоих.  
— Мой отец был слаб, — кашлял Рейгар, — и труслив. Он спрятался в замке, окружив себя стариками, и надеялся, что смерть не доберется до него. Ты не представляешь себе, кто я, — он вдруг оттолкнулся руками от края постели и бросился на Коннингтона. Удар его скользнул по груди Джона, и когда тот попытался защитить себя, второй удар попал по лицу. — Тебе никогда не понять, кто я. Ты — грифон, Джон.  
Роберт дернулся от пощечины, которая досталась Коннингтону. Рейгар уже дважды напомнил, что дракона могут понять лишь другие драконы. Однажды он обернется к Роберту и скажет ему то же самое.  
— Прогони его, Роберт, — приказал Рейгар. Роберт толкнул Джона в спину, продолжая размышлять о словах Дракона.  
Коннингтон не сопротивлялся, по дороге к двери он подобрал часть одежды и накинул на плечо. Роберт был уверен, что проблем с ним не будет, поэтому, когда грудь обожгло незнакомой болью, он не понял, что происходит. Джон нанес рану вполоборота — кинжал, который был спрятан за кипой одежды, покрылся кровью. Роберт посмотрел вниз: в его груди, там, где должно было биться сердце, бился поток крови. Голова закружилась, но он бросился на Коннингтона, понимая, что его следующей целью будет Рейгар.  
Джон отошел в сторону, толкнул Роберта, и тогда тот свалился на пол. Он не мог даже развернуться, чтобы увидеть, что происходило за его спиной. Гул в ушах застилал остальные звуки. Последним, что он почувствовал, был запах гари.


	8. Дорн

Утром Роберт увидел возле себя Рейгара, по правую руку от него стоял сир Барристан Селми, по левую — Коннингтон. Лорд-Командор выглядел невозмутимо — он смотрел на проснувшегося Роберта, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Будто рядом с ним не было умершей тени прошлого.  
— Пора, — просто сказал Рейгар. Роберт знал, что должен сделать.  
К обеду он собрал Малый совет. Они начали оживленно обсуждать, с какой целью король требует их внимания, когда в двери появился Дракон. Он успел раздобыть доспех — вес стали снова был ему по силам. Джон Коннингтон стоял рядом с ним, широко улыбаясь — это был час его триумфа.   
Варис и Бейлиш, не сговариваясь, встали со своих мест и пошли к выходу. Пицель встал на ноги, выражая свое удивление, но дальше не двинулся — Роберт с отвращением подумал, что даже убежать почтенный мейстер уже не в силах.   
— Как это понимать? — Тайвин сумел удержать себя в руках. Даже увидев мертвого врага ожившим, он не потерял хладнокровия. Поможет ли ему спокойствие от удара мечом? Рейгар сжал рукоять.  
— Ты убил мою жену, — сказал он Тайвину. Сир Барристан встал за спиной Десницы.  
— Роберт, что происходит? — это был Станнис. Единственный человек, которому Роберт хотел бы все объяснить. Трезубец, подземелье, ночные встречи, драконов — всё. Но Станнис не поймет ни слова. Он женился на Селисе, такой человек не может понять чужую страсть. Остается рассчитывать, что долг возьмет верх над гневом, как это было во время восстания.  
— Железный Трон принадлежит мне, — объявил Рейгар. — Вы отобрали его силой, и теперь я силой верну его.  
Тайвин не успел произнести больше не звука — его убил Лорд-Командующий. Роберт был удивлен, и на лице Рейгара он тоже заметил удивление. Невозмутимый, благородный, сир Барристан был последним, кого Роберт мог заподозрить в желании отомстить. Он остался служить ему, когда Таргариены пали. Из-за призрачной надежды?  
— Роберт, тебе придется все объяснить, — отрезал Станнис. Убийство Тайвина не произвело на него никакого впечатления.  
— Ему не придется ничего объяснять, — возразил Рейгар. — Я объясню все сам.  
Возле септы Бейлора собралась толпа — они хотели увидеть королеву с наследником. Роберт шел следом за Рейгаром, слышал ропот вокруг. Чем дальше они продвигались сквозь толпу, тем громче были голоса.  
«Дракон», — шептали люди. Многие помнили герб Таргариенов.  
— Дракон вернулся! — крики раздались задолго до того, как Рейгар поднялся по ступеням. Когда он занял место наверху, в небе показался Балерион. Роберт не знал, когда драконы научились летать — большую часть времени он проводил в зале Малого совета, делая вид, что напивается в хлам, развязывая руки Тайвину.  
Рейгар сказал много. Он говорил о справедливости, о возмездии, о свободе. Когда он объявил, что откроет ворота города для тех, кого изгнал Ланнистер, толпа заревела от восторга.  
— Дорн! — закричали они.  
Он обещал им, что Дорн отступит. Они закричали еще громче.  
Роберт смотрел, как одна закованная в доспех фигурка заставляет целый город ликовать, возмущаться, ликовать снова, и понимал, почему драконы так долго сохраняли власть над Железным Троном.  
Наконец, Рейгар договорил и пошел в септу. В спину ему неслось то, что Роберт не желал слышать: «Смерть!». Они хотели, чтобы Ланнистеры были мертвы — целой толпе стало плевать на маленького ребенка.   
Серсея с Джоффри на руках и Джейме стояли в самом центре септы — служители Богов сжимались у стен, когда ворота с грохотом отворились. Рейгар приказал Барристану перекрыть выход и не пускать толпу — Роберту это показалось плохим знаком.  
Серсея дрожала — Джоффри на ее руках громко плакал. Джейме держал меч на вытянутой руке, направив его на Рейгара.  
Ворота стали закрываться, и последним в септу залетел Балериан, испугав Ланнистеров еще сильнее. Дракон пролетел до самого центра, вытянул морду и выпустил струю пламени. Жар, который исходил от него, Роберт чувствовал даже издали. Он ринулся вперед, догадавшись, что происходит, слишком поздно.  
Не успел протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться тела Джоффри — Коннингтон потянул его прочь от огня. Тонкая морда дракона изогнулась к потолку, он взмахнул крыльями, протяжно зарычал и полетел вверх, поднимая клубы пыли и пепла. Серсея рухнула на пол, выпустив тело, руки ее были обожжены.   
Рейгар рассмеялся, глядя на Серсею, лежащую возле обуглившегося тельца. По щекам королевы текли слезы, она тянула руки к телу Джоффри и шептала молитву Матери. Роберт подумал, что сейчас впервые она выглядит такой, какой является на самом деле — жалкой, испуганной и глубоко несчастной.   
— Подними меч, — приказал Рейгар, доставая собственный. Он обращался к Джейме.  
Уговаривать рыцаря не пришлось — он выхватил меч из ножен и бросился вперед, делая первый замах. Он был зол, ненависть исказила его лицо, поэтому, когда Рейгар увернулся от удара и нанес собственный, зацепив бедро противника, Роберт не удивился. Если бы они стояли в поле, переполненные силами и желанием одержать верх, у Рейгара не осталось бы шансов перед Джейме — слишком долго он провел в заточении, и его недавние тренировки могли вернуть лишь часть утраченного навыка. Джейме сражался все время: в битвах, в редких потасовках нижнего города, на площадке для упражнений. Он был здоров, молод, и жизнь улыбалась ему. Теперь, раненый, он спотыкался, наступая на правую, ведущую ногу.  
— Ты убил моего отца, — Рейгар направил меч к груди противника.  
— Это было лучшим поступком в моей жизни, — ответил Джейме со злостью.  
Рейгар сделал шаг вперед. Роберт заметил обманный выпад и снова протянул руку вперед, надеясь ухватить мгновение, разделяющее спокойствие и катастрофу. Джейме не видел за злостью ничего, кроме фигурки врага, он попытался парировать удар, но меч настиг его с другой стороны, и с плавным скрежетом острие погрузилось в сочленение доспеха на груди. Джейме упал на колени — из раны лилась кровь, хотя меч оставался в его теле. Рейгар знал, куда нанесет удар с самого начала.  
— Да, — подтвердил он, — это было лучшим поступком в твоей жизни — ничего достойного ты больше не совершил.  
Когда он упал на каменный пол септы, Серсея завизжала. Роберт не знал, что она может издавать такие громкие тошнотворные звуки. Она сжала голову руками, и визг ее превратился в вой.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это? — Серсея приподнялась с помощью рук, продолжая лежать на полу. Роберт понял, что ноги не слушались ее. Слезы, обезобразившие лицо, капали на каменную мозаику.  
— Вы убили Элию, — ответил Рейгар.  
— Ты не любил ее, — рыдая, Серсея продолжала говорить.  
— Вы убили Рейнис, — продолжил Рейгар. — Вы убили мою мать.  
Роберт слушал его и начинал понимать, что Дракон лжет. Он не мстил за убитых женщин. Трагедия штурма замка не касалась Серсеи, Джейме и их ребенка. Роберт видел безумие в глазах Рейгара.  
— Я не делала этого, — прошептала Серсея. — Я любила тебя! Я хотела быть твоей женой! — его безумие отразилось на ее лице. — Я хотела воспитывать твоих детей, делить с тобой постель.  
Рейгар подошел к ней, сжимая в руках меч, испачканный кровью Джейме.  
— Ты не смогла бы воспитывать моих детей, — сказал он, занося меч. Коннингтон повис на плечах Роберта, но тот дернулся лишь раз и больше не пытался вырваться. Он ничего не мог исправить. Джоффри и Джейме были мертвы, и Серсея уже никогда не могла быть счастлива. Смерть, которую Рейгар хотел подарить ей, была благородным подарком. Таким, который Роберт не сумел вручить ему в водах Трезубца.  
— Ты — львица, — меч со свистом разрезал воздух, погрузился в тело Серсеи и остался там. Она попыталась схватить его, чтобы вытащить, но руки уже не слушались ее.  
Рейгар оставил меч в ее груди, когда она умерла, и пошел прочь. Дракон спустился к нему и вышел из септы следом. Роберт и Джон остались стоять возле тел.  
— Пламя и кровь, — сказал Коннингтон.  
— Он безумен, — в своих словах Роберт услышал восхищение.  
— Все они безумны, — отозвался Коннингтон. — Поэтому они правят Вестеросом. Только безумец может удержать этот трон.  
Они нашли Рейгара в спальне, где он листал книгу. На нем была новая одежда без следов гари и крови. Балерион сидел в изголовье кровати, внимательно глядя на вошедших. Роберт подумал, что спустя несколько месяцев дракон уже не сможет помещаться в комнатах замка. Что сделает Рейгар тогда?  
— Дорн прислал ответ, — сказал Рейгар, не поднимая взгляда от книги. Пальцы его перелистнули страницу.  
— Они объявили войну? — догадался Роберт.  
— Да, — подтвердил Рейгар. — И как раз вовремя.  
— Драконы еще слишком малы, — возразил Роберт.  
— У нас есть армия, — Рейгар улыбался.   
— Ланнистеры мертвы, споры о главенстве не утихнут еще долго, их армия развалена, — ответил Роберт.  
— Тайвин, — Рейгар согнул один палец, — Джейме, — второй палец, — Серсея, — третий, — Джоффри, — четвертый. — Не хватает еще одного Ланнистера.  
— Он слишком мал, — Роберт помнил о карлике, но редко видел его. Тайвин держал его вдали от любопытных глаз.  
— Не важно, сколько ему лет, — сказал Рейгар. — Он — единственный наследник.  
— Ты убил его отца, брата, сестру и племянника, — гнев начал закипать, Роберта раздражало спокойствие, с которым говорит Рейгар после того, что совершил в септе.   
— Своего отца он ненавидел, а брат и сестра смеялись над ним, — ответил Рейгар. — Но важнее всего, он успел подружиться с Балерионом.  
Услышав свое имя, дракон, сидящий на металлическом изголовье, пронзительно закричал.  
— Он отдаст тебе армию… из-за дракона? — изумлению Роберта не было предела.  
— Из-за драконов люди совершали и более странные поступки, — ответил Рейгар, поднимая голову. Взгляд его перетекал от Роберта к Джону и обратно. Балерион беспокойно ерзал на изголовье.  
— Ты хочешь захватить Дорн? — спросил Роберт, когда тишина стала неприятной.  
— Я хочу уничтожить Дорн, — ответил Рейгар. — Угроза южного солнца всегда висела над королевствами, и мои предки ошиблись, пытаясь покорить его. Дорн ни перед кем не преклонит голову — вот почему вы так боитесь его. Они умеют только раздвигать ноги, но за спиной всегда держат отравленный нож.   
— Дорнийцы пережили уже много войн, — сказал Роберт. Он не был уверен, что говорит вещи, о которых действительно думает. Он хотел сказать, что столько крови не поможет Рейгару завоевать любовь народа. Если он хочет быть мудрым правителем, ему нужно прекратить убивать. Слишком много врагов, он находит новых и новых. Если его взгляд падет на восточные волны…  
— Ты как будто забыл, Роберт, — Рейгар встал из-за стола и пошел к кровати. Дракон зашипел на него, оттолкнулся от изголовья, спрыгнул на пол, а после — вылетел в окно. — Достаточно пропустить один удар, чтобы проиграть.   
Роберт заворожено следил за тем, как Рейгар снимает одежду. Когда Баратеон Завоеватель пропустил удар? Влюбившись в Лианну? Расплескав рубины в водах Трезубца? Бросившись на своего врага в темнице?   
Джон пошел к кровати, привычным движением расстегивая доспех. Он всегда начинал с левой стороны — наплеч падал на пол, а за ним сыпались остальные части, одна за другой. Роберт вспомнил, как раздевал Рейгара в мутном иле. Вспомнил, как Рейгар несколько минут назад хладнокровно убивал его законную жену. Рука его потянулась к поясу, и он расстегнул замысловатую пряжку. Фиолетовые глаза Рейгара внимательно следили за ним.  
В постели Дракон был гибким и горячим. Стальная хватка, которой он сжимал меч в септе, уступила место нежности. Джон набросился на него, прижимая к кровати, и схватил за шею — Роберту стало страшно.  
— Ты теряешь контроль, — сказал Коннингтон, глаза его горели от злости. В септе он был совсем другим, равнодушно рассказывая Роберту о повадках дракона.  
Роберт схватил Джона за плечо и оттащил от Рейгара — тот закашлялся и перевернулся на живот, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — Джон отстранился от них. В один миг он преобразился. Роберта поразила неожиданная догадка — он пошел к постели Рейгара, чтобы убить его. Дождался, пока Дракон будет безоружен, терпел до последнего. Пойдет ли до конца?  
— Ты снова уходишь, — Рейгар все еще кашлял, растирая шею. — В прошлый раз ты бросил меня с Лианной, теперь — бросишь с Робертом?  
— Ты ненавидел своего отца, — прошептал Джон, — посмотри, что ты делаешь теперь. Он повсюду видел врагов, и ты видишь их, — Джон озвучивал мысли, которые вертелись в голове Роберта. Снова он говорил за них обоих.  
— Мой отец был слаб, — кашлял Рейгар, — и труслив. Он спрятался в замке, окружив себя стариками, и надеялся, что смерть не доберется до него. Ты не представляешь себе, кто я, — он вдруг оттолкнулся руками от края постели и бросился на Коннингтона. Удар его скользнул по груди Джона, и когда тот попытался защитить себя, второй удар попал по лицу. — Тебе никогда не понять, кто я. Ты — грифон, Джон.  
Роберт дернулся от пощечины, которая досталась Коннингтону. Рейгар уже дважды напомнил, что дракона могут понять лишь другие драконы. Однажды он обернется к Роберту и скажет ему то же самое.  
— Прогони его, Роберт, — приказал Рейгар. Роберт толкнул Джона в спину, продолжая размышлять о словах Дракона.  
Коннингтон не сопротивлялся, по дороге к двери он подобрал часть одежды и накинул на плечо. Роберт был уверен, что проблем с ним не будет, поэтому, когда грудь обожгло незнакомой болью, он не понял, что происходит. Джон нанес рану вполоборота — кинжал, который был спрятан за кипой одежды, покрылся кровью. Роберт посмотрел вниз: в его груди, там, где должно было биться сердце, бился поток крови. Голова закружилась, но он бросился на Коннингтона, понимая, что его следующей целью будет Рейгар.  
Джон отошел в сторону, толкнул Роберта, и тогда тот свалился на пол. Он не мог даже развернуться, чтобы увидеть, что происходило за его спиной. Гул в ушах застилал остальные звуки. Последним, что он почувствовал, был запах гари.


	9. Королевский лес

— Ты знаешь, — Роберт нашел Вариса в его укромном логове посреди ночи.  
— Не представляю, — Паук изобразил удивление. Роберт больше не верил, что Варис способен удивляться по-настоящему.  
— Ты отведешь меня за стену, — он знал, чего хочет больше жизни.  
— Если король узнает…  
— Когда я встречусь с Дораном, никто ни о чем не узнает, Варис, — голова кружилась. Роберт почувствовал давно забытую легкость — он знал наверняка, что нужно делать. Все сомнения рассеялись. Дорану нужно возмездие. Он потребовал у Рейгара смерть человека, которого винил во всех бедах, и сделал это публично. Мартеллы ценят честь не в пример выше остальных, а старший из них — особенно сильно. Он не посмеет нарушить слово.  
Варис вел его тайным коридором. Много лет назад впервые Роберт прошел вслед за Пауком к новому пристанищу Рейгара. Хорошее время — во всем мире был лишь один человек. Теперь его жизни угрожает опасность.  
Пока они петляли в темноте, Роберт вспомнил, с чего все началось. Лианна — ее лицо почти растворилось в памяти. Женщина, которая своей ложью уничтожала их жизни. Почему она не рассказала?  
Роберт остановился — грудь обожгло болью. Догадка, осенившая его, была верной. Лианна не могла предать Рейгара — она любила его. Она знала, сколько горя принесет ее тайна родному дому, она могла догадаться, что вспыльчивый жених натворит глупостей. И все же она не могла предать Рейгара — рассказать другим то, что должно было оставаться в тайне.  
Он понял, что унес Нед из проклятой Башни — это было так просто понять теперь.  
— Вам плохо? — Варис не на шутку испугался.  
— Лианна, — прошептал Роберт. — Она родила ребенка. Мальчика, наследника.  
— Вы бредите, — уверенно заявил Варис, и это было лучшим доказательством.  
— Вы припрятали запасной план, Паук, как всегда, — Роберт рассмеялся. — У вас есть еще один наследник. Когда Дорн уничтожит Рейгара, вы сможете выбирать. Как же я ненавижу вас.  
— Если вы хотите спасти ему жизнь, вам лучше продолжить путь, — Варис нахмурился. Ему нужна была смерть Роберта, но это желание не имело ничего общего с благополучием Рейгара.  
Роберт бросился на него молниеносно. Он вытянул руку и держал Вариса за горло так долго, что она заболела. Мышцы свело судорогой, и он заметил нож в руке Паука, но этот нож не мог дотянуться до цели. Многие недооценивали Мастера над шептунами в отношении подлости, но и он давно забыл, что такое — бой один на один.  
Когда тело Вариса рухнуло на темные плиты, Роберт поднял факел и попытался вспомнить, откуда они пришли. Он действовал импульсивно, и хотя голова еще была светлой после напряжения неожиданной атаки, на место эйфории приходил ужас. Многие пытались выбраться из потайных коридоров Гавани самостоятельно, и некоторые блуждали кругами до самой смерти.  
На следующем перекрестке он свернул направо, опираясь на чутье. Хотя он не знал потайные ходы так хорошо, как мертвый Варис, все же он часто бродил по ним, чтобы встретиться с Рейгаром, и успел заметить закономерность. Оставалось надеяться, что тропинка выведет его к внешней стене, а не в старую септу или в подземелье, откуда он не выберется никогда. Он не боялся умереть — страх смерти ушел, когда он решился выйти к Мартеллу. Он боялся, что его смерть пропадет напрасно.  
Что чувствовала Лианна, соглашаясь на бегство? Понимала ли она, что ее могут втянуть в переворот? Мечтал ли Рейгар свергнуть отца и занять его место с волчицей возле трона? Мог ли Нед поддержать их? Роберт пожалел, что не задавал правильных вопросов. Он обвинял Дракона и не хотел слушать его оправдания, в то время как разговор о главном мог решить все много лет назад. У Рейгара, наверняка, был план — он бы не решился пойти против Эйриса без плана. Даже сейчас, когда Дорн подступил к столице, у него все еще есть план. Вот только Роберта в этом плане больше нет, потому что он стал бесполезен. Единственная польза, которая может быть от него — смерть в нужном месте, от нужной руки.  
Он не сразу понял, что вышел на свежий воздух — так отвратительно пахло возле лагеря дорнийцев. Когда-то здесь были сточные ямы, и хотя Тайвин попытался отодвинуть их дальше от городской стены, смрад никуда не делся. Доран воистину не гнушался ничем, он готов был окунуть своих рыцарей в дерьмо, если это поможет победе.  
Роберт выбрался на открытую местность и вскинул вверх руку с белым платком. Его последнее оружие, которое может принести Рейгару победу. Раньше он сжимал молот, а теперь едва может удерживать руку с куском ткани. Почему же сейчас он счастлив больше, чем тогда, у Трезубца?   
— Кто здесь? — насторожились дозорные. Они долго разглядывали похудевшее лицо Роберта, долго проверяли его одежду и лишь когда убедились, что он не припрятал в штанах иглу — пустили дальше.  
Лагерь Мартелла находился глубоко в лесу под густыми кронами и оказался неожиданно строгим. Роберт, прошедший войну от первого дня до последнего, помнил разные ставки, но Доран поразил его порядком, который царил у костров накануне победного рывка. Пылкие, резкие дорнийцы сидели одинаковыми группами возле огня и неторопливо ели. Роберт понял, что Рейгар не ошибся — утром Дорн планировал выступить, другой причины кормить солдат глубокой ночью он не видел.  
— Что ж, не буду притворяться, что рад видеть тебя, Завоеватель, — тихо поприветствовал тот, кто должен был быть Дораном Мартеллом. Роберт никогда не видел его, но много слышал о тихом правителе неспокойного края. Доран выглядел уставшим, и Роберт испытал огромное искушение — вызвать его на бой. Даже после страшной раны, ослабший, голодный, измученный долгим переходом по потайным коридорам Гавани, он все равно был уверен, что Доран проиграет ему. Но это было не важно, потому что сейчас Доран был так же нужен своим рыцарям, как он, Роберт, — своему королю. Смерть дорнийца ничего не решит — осадить Гавань таким числом может даже ребенок. Рейгара просто задавят, и ему неоткуда будет ждать помощи. Станнис на юге, а все остальные, кто мог бы помочь — далеко на севере, и ждать их бесполезно. Есть только Роберт, чья смерть неожиданно быстро возросла в цене.  
— Убей меня, и покончим с этим, — сказал он. — Я слышал, вся эта кутерьма из-за моего «предательства».  
— Не нужно насмехаться надо мной, Баратеон, — ответил Доран. Даже слова, казалось, давались ему с трудом. Как он пережил такое долгое путешествие? — Дорн терпел, когда умерла Элия — во время войны неизбежны трагедии, мы не хотели ее продолжения. Дорн терпел, когда умер Оберин — мы видели, на что способны Ланнистеры, и раньше. Когда ты освободил Железный Трон, я начал надеяться, что Рейгар вспомнит о нас, но этого не случилось. Ты жив, несмотря на смерть Элии, несмотря на смерть Рейнис и Эйгона, — закончил Мартелл.  
— Эйгон жив, — возразил Роберт.  
— Дракон тоже кормил меня этой сказкой, — печально улыбнулся Доран. — Клиган убил мальчика, как убил его мать.  
— Для чего мне лгать? Я пришел к тебе, чтобы ты убил меня и увел свое жалкое войско. Я тоже хочу мира, Мартелл, но, в отличие от тебя, не веду в бой свои войска.  
— У тебя не осталось войск, — Доран был хорошо осведомлен. — Для чего ты лжешь, мне ясно — тебе хочется думать, что ты умрешь не напрасно. Нет, Баратеон, я не уведу свое войско. Мы шли так долго не для того, чтобы получить подачку и снова уйти в пустыню. Драконы должны нам, и теперь их время платить по счетам.  
Роберт расслышал шум вдали, но не сразу обратил на него внимание. Шум нарастал — пока Доран говорил, он превратился в отчетливые крики.  
— Очередная ловушка? — улыбка Дорана была не злорадной — горькой. Роберт на секунду увидел перед собой человека, который потерял сестру, брата и надежду, что их смерть будет отмщена. Он наблюдал за тем, как Трон, которому он присягал на верность, делят между собой жадные победители, и понял, что старый порядок приведет к новым войнам. Он пришел сюда, чтобы прекратить войну, как и сказал, но Роберт знал, что уже не сможет убедить его. Много лет назад он был на месте Дорана, и единственной правдой, которой он верил — была его собственная.  
Крики приближались, Роберт попытался подойти к выходу из шатра Дорана, но путь ему преградили копья охранников.  
— Ты останешься здесь, Баратеон, — сказал Доран, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он прошел мимо Роберта, и тот во второй раз за ночь подавил в себе желание сделать последний рывок и забрать последнюю жизнь.  
Запах гари, долетевший от входа в шатер, когда Доран вышел из него, напомнил Роберту септу.  
— Вернитесь! — закричал он. Стражник, который стоял рядом с ним, дрогнул — его бесстрастное лицо осенила догадка. Он строго посмотрел на Роберта:  
— Стой на месте.  
Спустя секунду фигура его скрылась в узком проеме, и тут же Роберт увидел, как он возвращается обратно, схватив за плечи Дорана. В этот момент он понял, что не смог бы убить правителя Дорна, даже если бы положил на этот рывок все силы. Рядом со слабым, едва способным ходить Мартеллом, были люди, готовые защищать его ценой своих жизней.  
— Драконы, — шептал Доран. Охранник отпустил его, но тот стоял на месте, не шевелясь. — Он нашел настоящих драконов.  
— Если вы хотите выжить — бегите, — сказал Роберт. Он не знал, для чего делает это — кричит врагу, чтобы тот спасался, предупреждает об опасности. Ведь он пришел сюда, чтобы умереть.  
— Откуда он взял драконов? — Доран казался почти безумным. На полусогнутых от боли ногах он стоял в центре шатра.  
— Если вы останетесь здесь, они найдут вас, — продолжил Роберт. Он понял, что верит в возможность мира. Дорнийцы уйдут обратно, Рейгар останется на троне, а затем он убедит Станниса вернуть войска в столицу, они оттеснят островитян с северной границы и Нед простит его. Все будет как раньше.  
— Как они найдут меня? — удивился Доран.  
В отличие от него, его охрана действовала быстро. Они приготовили оружие, образовали небольшой отряд, пустили вперед разведчиков. Роберт не успел оглянуться, а они уже бежали сквозь ночь, без факелов, подгоняемые криками простых воинов и рыцарей.  
— Чего он хочет? — шептал Доран — бежать ему было сложно, и все же он двигался вперед.  
— Хочет, чтобы вы склонили голову, — устало ответил Роберт — ноги едва слушались его.  
— Мартеллы были преданы Таргариенам много поколений, — ответил Доран.  
— Он сказал бы, что Мартеллы раздвигали перед Таргариенами ноги, и держали за их спиной нож, — Роберт вспомнил давно услышанную фразу — сейчас она была кстати.   
— Мы защищали его.  
— Вы не ударили пальцем о палец, — Роберту стало смешно. — Вы все терпели, ждали удачного момента, а теперь подошли к самой границе.  
Он знал, что все это, от начала до конца, устроил Рейгар. Он спровоцировал Тайвина, он убил Джейме, Джоффри, Серсею, он позволил Оберину умереть в клетке — смерть, которая навсегда стерла из памяти героя и превратила младшего Мартелла в посмешище для столичных сплетников. Рейгар нашел способ оживить драконов, он вернул себе трон и привел к стенам Гавани войско Дорна. Утром от войска не останется и следа — Роберт слышал крики умирающих, он понял, что планировал над картой Рейгар. Там к югу от Королевской Гавани широкими взмахами мейстера расчерчен был Королевский лес, где укрывали от разведчиков и лучников дорнийцы. Рейгару не нужно было ждать, пока драконы вырастут, ему достаточно было дождаться, пока они научатся поджигать древесину.  
Хохот Роберта сбил с толку не только охранников, но и Дорана — они остановились. Он хохотал, сгибаясь от боли, и задыхался, сбив дыхание. Глупый Завоеватель, возомнивший себя важной фигурой. Рейгару не нужна была его жертва — он все продумал. Вот почему сир Барристан выглядел таким мрачным, а Паук — таким радостным, Роберт просто не задумывался о них. Бейлиш, перебирающий четки в руках, — подсчитывал убытки.  
Рейгару не нужно было войско Станниса, он _приказал_ Станнису увести войско в Штормовой Предел. Роберт спал слишком долго, а теперь потерял все, что мог получить. Он один, окруженный врагами, и больше всего на свете он хочет лечь и заснуть.  
— Ты выведешь нас, — взгляд Дорана стал жестоким.  
— Я пришел умереть, — Роберт хохотал все громче.  
— Есть вещи страшнее смерти, — ответил Доран. Смех Роберта стал еще громче:  
— Все эти вещи я уже пережил.  
Вдали виднелся свет в башнях замка. Рейгар был там, и он уже должен был заметить пропажу. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь он избавлен от предателя Вариса. Пусть Эйгон в руках врагов, он нужен им живым.  
— Если я не вернусь в Дорн, вековая династия исчезнет, — Доран сменил тактику, теперь он не требовал — взывал к мудрости.  
— У тебя есть дети, старик, и ты не обманешь меня. Я пришел, чтобы умереть, и раз тебе не хватает духа убить меня самому, я умру вместе с тобой.   
— Что угодно, — в глазах Дорана, отражавших блики пламени позади них, было видно ужас. — Я дам тебе что угодно.  
— Дай мне вернуться в прошлое, старик, — Роберт перестал смеяться, он снова вспомнил Трезубец. Неужели та битва была последним достойным боем в его жизни? Перед ним правитель Дорна, позади него — великое войско, но все, что он видит перед собой — интриги и ложь. Доран не возьмет в руки копье или меч. Его брат взял бы, но не он сам.  
— Если ты выведешь меня отсюда, я дам клятву королю, — торопливо прошептал Доран.  
Роберт тяжело вздохнул. Нужна ли эта клятва Рейгару? Он мечтал уничтожить Дорн. Но, что гораздо важнее, сможет ли он вывести Дорана из горящего леса? Бежать вперед к Черноводной нельзя — там лучники, если только Роберт не сошел с ума и не перестал разбираться в военном деле. Рейгару хватит нескольких отрядов, чтобы разобраться с теми, кто сможет добежать до воды. Пламя и кровь — сколько раз он предупреждал об этом, но Роберт не слушал. Он думал, что это — красивые слова. Даже септа ничему не научила его.  
— На запад, — решился Роберт. Охранники Дорана побежали в нужном направлении, даже не взглянув вверх — на звезды. Они знали свое дело лучше многих.  
Когда Доран стал задыхаться, его подхватило сразу двое, но заботиться о безопасности Роберта никто не спешил. Лучше всего было отстать и ждать, пока огонь догонит его, но он не мог. Теперь появилась надежда. Добежать до западной границы леса, а оттуда выйти на открытое пространство.  
До самого рассвета они бежали, и когда ноги вывели их к реке, Роберт упал лицом в перемешанный с илом песок. Прежде чем он потерял сознание, ему вспомнился Трезубец. Лицо Рейгара, утопающее в отвратительной грязи. Возможно, лучше было умереть в лесу. Дорану обязательно придет в голову использовать его как заложника в переговорах.  
***  
— Штормовой Предел, — голос Дорана доносился издалека. Роберт почувствовал, что висит на руках других людей, и начал открывать глаза — веки не слушались, они были тяжелее молота.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заплатил за Баратеона Штормовым Пределом? — этот голос привел Роберта в чувство мгновенно. Рейгар был рядом — можно было еще раз посмотреть на него перед смертью.  
— Мы долго ждали справедливости, — сказал Доран в ответ.  
— Справедливости не нужно ждать, Мартелл, — Рейгар злился. — Справедливости добиваются.  
Роберт едва успел разглядеть вдали знакомое лицо, когда его уронили на землю. Он услышал шум, скрежет, он попытался встать — не смог. Раздался крик Балериона, потом чей-то плачь, потом все стихло.  
— Я же сказал тебе вернуться в постель, — голос Рейгара слышно было совсем рядом.  
— И я сказал, что вернусь туда только после тебя, — ответил Роберт. — Он хотел дать тебе клятву, — добавил он.  
— Он устал давать клятвы, которые никто не держит, — сказал Рейгар, злость из его голоса исчезла. — Я устал принимать их.  
— Все могло измениться, он мог принести мир, — Роберт понял, что Дорана больше нет в живых.  
— Мне не нужен мир, — рука Рейгара была горячей и мягкой, как всегда. Роберт знал, как завершить фразу, которая повисла в воздухе, и знал, что пройдет много недель, но однажды он снова будет полезен своему королю.   
Грязно-бурая вода возле его лица светлела. Рейгар сел рядом, а позади себя Роберт услышал шелест крыльев. Королевская Гавань раскинулась вдалеке. Она казалась небольшим пятном в огромном мире.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
